The Transporter
by wolflover7
Summary: Tala is a professional Transporter and happens on a cute neko in distress. Real summary inside. AU w OOCness. TalaxRei M just to be safe. Complete!
1. The Rules

_This is dedicated to my Beyblade fanatic friend Gloria. I hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (yes Beyblade junkies I know that's not his real name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game.

(A/N: case you hadn't guessed it's a Transporter/Beyblade cross. Characters maybe a little OOC but take in to light that I've only scene Beyblade once or twice and Transporter maybe twice. There are differences in dialog for story line but if you haven't scene Transporter take my advice in knowing there are spoilers everywhere! If you continue it's your own fault!)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

By the way all of you hard core fans who know exact ages of Beyblade characters must forgive me because ages are not the same as the series so anyway.

**Chapter 1: The Rules**

The car turned down the left side of the street carefully while Tala Martin turned up the radio of his custom made car. He pressed down a little harder on the accelerator and allowed the soft notes from a classical tune with trumpets, violins, and clarinets ease his already calm mind. Soft music before a major job always made the job go smoother, so it seemed. Tala gave a quick glance at his watch, 9:07am. He smiled and mouthed to himself 'Right on time.'

He turned the corner of another street and listened to the music build dramatically on the radio. Tala turned the wheel with caress and brought the car to a slow halt in front of a large stone bank. Reluctantly he turned down the radio playing now another beautiful melody with a violin solo and trumpet duet before casting a gentle stare into the distance horizon of sea and sky. His intense eyes danced away from the calm horizon down at his watch, 9:10am. Tala turned his bright eyes toward the great staircase ascending toward the bank and waited.

Suddenly like a fire on the calm sea a rude alarm blared loudly in the gentle morning air as four men swept down the staircase and toward his idle car. The red head sneered as the four jumped into his car and the man next to him waved the gun and began to demand, "Go man, go!"

Unfazed by the raging antics of the gunman Tala spoke calmly, "You said three men. 250 kilos. Rule number one: never change the deal."

"Yeah, well rules are made to be broken. Now go!" The gunman fiercely pointed the pistol at the red head's face and waited.

Carefully and as calm as ever, being sure to speak slowly, Tala explained that the weight on the shocks would be different and would cause problems in their getaway and explained once more… to never change the deal. Tala then turned to his crime companion and said coolly, "I don't want to get caught. You don't want to get caught."

"Just shoot the bastard, I'll drive!" the gunman in the middle back seat screamed. The gun cocked.

"Not without the ignition code, you won't." Tala smiled at his own cleverness and calmly hit the license plate button to change the tags. People had begun to gather near his car after hearing the frantic persuasions of the crooks and again smiled at the situation the crooks were in now. Suddenly the first gunman screamed with frustration then pointed his pistol at the fourth crook, fired and shoved him out of the car. A bloody splatter on the back window was the only reminder that someone other than the current members had been there previously. The other members gulped fearfully wondering if they could be forced out next.

"Three men. Now drive, damn it!" The crook growled at the transporter. Tala smiled and contentedly faced forward.

"Seatbelts." He said smoothly then happily told himself inwardly. _Now let's get the party underway._ His foot pressed roughly on the accelerator and allowed his precise car to surge forward with unrelenting power, leaving behind them a large gathering of trailing police cars and the fourth gunman in his own bloody mess.

The car went forward and hit the corner sharply but perfectly. A little black image flickering through the already busy bustling streets of Southern France. The crook in the font seat next to Tala was siting very rigidly in his seat as if he were hitting a passenger side brake. The passengers in the back were hanging on desperately to their ever-tightened seat belts. Tala suddenly heard as they passed narrowly by a stopped car the hoarse sigh from a cook of, "Shit!"

Tala sighed inwardly and hit the accelerator again as he spotted a cop car idling ahead and knew that their lead was about to be lost.

With ease his precisely balanced car jumped the curve of a median and swept into oncoming traffic then quickly jumped back into to its original lane. Thenin utter control, Tala turned the wheel sharply and escaped across a set of railroad tracks just before a train blocked the path of fast prusuing cop cars. Suddenly Tala saw from the rearview mirror that the fearful faces of the crooks now looked pale and were contorted with a dark look. Grinding to a swift halt Tala turned in his seat to face the men and said, "I just conditioned back there boys, do you mind?"

Rolling down the windows, the crook on the right poked his head out the window and immediately spilled the contents of his stomach to the ground.

"Thanks." Tala gave a reassuring nod before beginning to roll the window up and almost beheading the crook still hanging out the window struggling to get back in and pull his mask back on.

The chase then once again lead on from the intersection taking them down back roads and alleyways. Leading on until suddenly the getaway car came upon a bridge and found itself cornered.

"God damn it! Do something! Get us out of here!" One crook shouted looking around franticly seeing that on either side of the bridge a row of cop cars barricaded the area and prevented escape. Tala let his intense eyes look around thoughtfully in a search for escape then saw it. _God let this work!_ Tala put the car in park and gunned the engine. His escape route approached, closer, closer, closer… _now!_ He pulled the driver stick out of park into drive and let the car surge forward and jump the railing of the bridge. With precision the car became parallel with a car carrier going below a bridge and safely landed perfectly on the ramp of the car carrier. The crooks breathed with shock not believing that such a move could have ever been really pulled off. But Tala's ingenious move needed the final touch and it was realized quickly.

The cops were now trailing the car carrier closely behind them but Tala refused to go in after so much work for one little robbery getaway.

"Your gun, please." Tala held his hand forward and waited for robber to comply. After getting the powerful pistol placed securely in his hand he thanked the man and took aim out the window at a secure chain strapping down one of the cars being hauled. He fired one shot, snapped the chain causing the two cars hanging on the back to slide off and make a barricade for the cops' pursuit. Contently Tala pulled himself back into the car and handed the pistol back before thanking the man a second time.

Making a quick calculation of where they were and where they were headed Tala decided there was time to rest before they made their way to the drop off point and rested back comfortably into his seat for a moment. Then suddenly very breathlessly he heard one of the robbers gasp, "Not even James Bond could have pulled that off. Who the fuck are you man!"

Tala turned his head and smiled, "Rules number two: no names."

(Miles away at the drop off point.)

"All right gentle men… we're here." Tala stated quietly as they drove up on a sea side cliff. The gunman in the back seat, probably still trying to breath from their last adventure, climbed out of the car and began to converse with their new ride while Tala conversed with the obvious headman of the heist.

"Here." The still masked gunman handed an envelope to the red head and waited for him to sort out its contents. Tala counted a large amount of money and suddenly frowned.

"You gave me too much." Tala's intense blue eyes looked to the crook for an answer.

"We need you to take us to…' Tala held up his hand and said in answer to the man who was ever so sure extra money would solve everything.

"Rules number one: never change the deal. Take your money and go." Tala handed back the extra amount of cash and watched the thieves leave in their beaten worn car hiding carefully on the cliff edge.

He switched the plates back with the press of a button to their original state before slowly driving back to home. _Sweet home._

(Hours Later)

Tala wiped contentedly at his back windshield, trying hard to clean the splatter of blood on the inside of the car away. Deciding the quiet caught between the ocean lull and consistent squeak his cleaning rag, Tala clicked on the radio in his garage and worked with ease to the rock music blaring currently Bad Company's inspiring song Wanted.

The lyrics echoed in the morning air as he finished with cleaning the bloodstain and went over to change the license plates to assure his own security. And as he unscrewed one license plate and replaced another he found himself singing in sync with the lead singer,

"Oh, I'm Wanted!"

Tala sang like a drunk moron in some catine at midnight and listened to the chorus before finishing the line.

"Dead or Alive!"

Tala finished pampering his car and shut down the garage, returning everything to its original place before heading inside his two story house not but a few hundred yards away. The red head trudged up the stairs and entered his perfect home and after taking a short ride in the elevator the red head strolled into his kitchen and sat at a small dinning table before turning on the TV.

Sipping quietly on a cup of coffee he listened to the news broadcaster on the TV tell about the robbery hours earlier and suddenly displayed a piece of video footage taken from their getaway. Then another clip was displayed of the three remaining robbers being shoved into separate police cars just as the announcer sated hollowly, "The three robbers were captured when they took a wrong turn down a one way street some twenty miles from the crime scene. Tala smiled and told himself, " I knew I had those rules for a reason." Suddenly a brisk, sharp knocking at the door interrupted the peaceful tranquility and startled Tala from his entranced stare at the TV.

Rising quickly and adjusting his clothes to look decent Tala went to the door and opened it up. As the door swung back with a creak an oldertall man in his fifties with bluish-gray hair and deep crimson aged eyes stared back at him. Tala nodded his head in recognition at the imposing form in front of him and watched a half-uncovered badge gleam proudly in the bright sun.

"Inspector Kia… what a pleasant surprise."

(So… what'd you think? Good… bad…got an opinion?I wanna know. As I said this is**my** crossover with twists so Transporter fanatics don't be mad if things aren't EXACTLY like the movie. Anyway R&R and I'll see you next time.)

And to those of you who are unhappy with my style of writing i give you this advice... don't like, don't read, and go else where.

_With my love and fondest farewell..._

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**_


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Okay second chap. Oh by the way… really sorry bout the misspelling of Kai's name, forgive me. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. Well I won't stall you any further. Enjoy)

**Chapter 2: Questions**

"Tala… it's good to see you again." The inspector known as Kai smiled at the red head. "How are you these days?"

Tala smiled at his old friend and nodded, "Good but don't just stand there. Would you like to come in for coffee?"

Kai looked inside the house briefly and shook his head, "Another time perhaps. I have to make another few stops. Eighty-eight more stops to be exact."

"Eighty-eight? That's quite a lot of traveling." Tala said and stepped out onto the porch to stand in front of the cop. The older man sighed and turned his gaze toward Tala's garage.

"Yes… I have to check on a black BMW car year 85. Witnesses say they spotted that kind of car leaving the bank robbery this morning."

"Black 85? Popular car." Tala stated with a laugh realizing that the inspector was here to check his car's license plate though it was useless. Kai nodded and confirmed Tala's suspicion by asking to view his garage. They walked over to the small building not too far away from the house and stopped at his car. The inspector took note of the plates and sighed.

"You know as I always say… a man treats himself the way he treats his car." Kai stated before he surpassed the car and headed for the garage. Tala wondered why the man was so curious in his garage when he already knew that his car was not the one he was looking for, though it technically was. Kai overlooked the neat space of the garage with curiosity and mumbled almost wistfully, "Never a thing out of place."

"This coming from a man who takes note of everything." Tala stated with a smile as Kai turned to question him with a goofy smile. Kai strolled back to the red head's side and smiled.

"I got to go but coffee? Another time, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you around Kai. Don't work too hard." Tala waved as the inspector walked away and climbed into his car before finally waving in turn then driving away. Letting himself give a sigh of relief he did not even know he was holding Tala walked back to the house and just as he made it to the door his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tala asked with a mechanical tone keeping his intense eyes focused on the road far away.

"I'm looking for a transporter." Said a deep monotone voice on the other end, brief and quiet.

"I'm listening." Tala answered and listened to another job proposition be spelled out over the other end.

(Hours Later)

Tala entered the bar with a cool air about him, his intense icy blue eyes probing the scene for anything looking suspicious. He walked deeper into the mess of people and spotted by the far wall sitting at the bar a man meeting the description of what had been described to him. Slowly he made his way over to the bar and sat quietly by the bulky looking figure.

"You a transporter?" the tall creature asked him without really looking at him. Tala nodded and chanced a slight glance at him trying to gather any information he could about the giant. The most he could see from his current sitting was that the giant was bald and held frightening black eyes.

"I am. You called about a job?" Tala let his eyes travel around the bar for another second before he turned to face the bartender looking at him patiently waiting for his order. After quickly giving the order for a shot of bourbon and watching the bartender turn away he heard the deep spoken man say, "I need to transport a package."

Tala nodded at the bartender who returned with a little shot glass of bourbon then turned toward the giant with a pad of paper.

"Dimensions of the object?" Tala clicked his pen and waited for the information. The man shrugged and made a gesture with his hands indicating a guessed sizing. Tala shook his red haired head.

"No… precise sizes?"

The man consulted a piece of paper in his pocket and then recalled to him the rest of the information concerned with the job. Tala finished writing down the information on the page and then abruptly stopped.

"Money? How much are we talking about because this is not a public service?" Tala watched the man pull out a small envelope and set it on the bar.

"My Boss, Mister…'

"Rule number two: no names." Tala stated as he took the envelope into his hand seeing a slight annoyance light in the man's eyes for having been interrupted and silently Tala wondered if the man might snap off at him.

"My Boss…' he paused with a soft emphasis of irritation, 'told me to tell you that you get twenty now and twenty on delivery." Tala nodded and peeked into the envelope counting the fifty bills wedged inside totaling twenty grand.

"All right… the trip should take about six hours including one stop for gas and one stop for food. That should put me at the drop off point around 4:30pm." Tala stated the itinerary to the goon and then suddenly ripped the piece of paper holding the information apart. The goon smiled at this action.

"You certainly are very careful, Mister Transporter." Tala smiled in turn to the goofy look he was receiving and then suddenly he took his shot glass of bourbon, tipped it back swiftly, and then set it down to the bar like a lead weight. His ice blue eyes sparkled with challenge and saw a question form in the giant's mind. Deciding he was too tired to for the game of twenty questions he picked up his coat and began to walk away when he heard.

"Are you really the best?" Tala turned to the man with a curious but innocent look.

"Always with the questions, you people. Who knew crooks were so untrusting?"

With no more words Tala began to trudge away out into the steely cold air of the night. As he walked toward his car chancing a look up at the starry sky and found himself gazing distantly at the horizon which consisted of the nighttime skyline and a slate gray highway fading off into darkness. The night was beautiful for any that took a moment to notice its glory. Tala continued to gaze upward at the world beyond his for a long while before finally melting away into the darkness headed for his car which was his ebony chariot to the silent loneliness waiting patiently for his company at home.

(Meanwhile)

"Boss?" A man with blond hair and pale eyes walked forward slowly and paused behind a large rounded chair with satin lining. The man sitting in the chair looked up at him for a second though his eyes were intent on a figure standing in the corner of the room.

"What is it, Bryan?" The voice that spoke back was a calm toned but terse.

"I just spoke with Thomson. He said he spoke with the Transporter. The plan is set to go forward tomorrow morning." Bryan's pale eyes moved away from the slouched form in the chair in front of him to a figure in the corner peeking out the window shutters.

"Very good. Get the package ready for transfer." The boss spoke up and discretely stood from the satin chair and walked to the side of the quiet figure in the corner.

"Yes sir, Boss." Bryan walked toward the door and when he chanced a glance back at the men in charge. He saw the two shadowy forms in the corner clasp hands in a firm silent contract before finally slipping out of the room to ready the package for travel to the pick up point.

(A/N: so… comments, compliments, complaints? I don't care just tell me something! Sorry Rei lovers that he hasn't come in yet… you should see him next chapter. Anyway I must be going so take care of your part. Adios!)

**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**


	3. Rule Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Happy day my loyal reviewers… I am updating! Anyway here is chapter three and once more great thanks to my loyal reviewers. I hope you enjoy this story and remember this is for my enjoyment and if you don't like it… don't read it. This chap might be a little slow but it has its high points. With that said proceed…)

**Chapter 3: Rule Three**

Tala had parked in the pick up place and had idled for only a few minutes when a soot colored vehicle crawled up behind him slowly. Keeping his ice blue eyes focused on the rearview mirror as he watched the brute of a man he had met in the bar and a similar looking man carry a large bundle over to his trunk. After popping the trunk open for the men Tala watched as the men placed the package in the back then slammed the lid shut roughly. He winced mentally at the brutality shown to his perfected car before giving a knowing look to the brute through his mirror and driving away down the road.

For a long time Tala listened to the steady sound of wind passing over his car before the silence drove him to insanity and he was forced to turn his radio down. The music he chose today was different than what he normally chose but when it all came down to it… music was music and time passed was time passed.

The radio blared another song randomly through his sound system before fading off into another harsh heavy metal song. Giving the blare up for a more toned down song he switched stations and listened to a jazz station sing the sweet rhythm and blues tune before he noticed a very out of tune thudding. He listened a moment longer then with a growl realized the error with one ominous word.

"Flat!" Tala pulled of the road and sat in his car, reluctant to step into the hot noon time world welcoming him outside. He shut the car off and walked around to the backside of the ebony colored car. Surely enough the right back tire was blown out completely. Tala kicked the object with disgust before edging around to the back and opening the trunk. As he opened the hatch suddenly the package was in his view and he noticed that much to his shock the object was moving! His nervous hands shied away from the package and he whispered to himself the third and most important rule.

"Never open the package." Keeping his curiosity in check Tala shoved the package forward slightly and reached beneath the floorboard to retrieve a spare tire and half tarnished tire iron.

Tala worked diligently to change the flat and replace it with a new tire but now and then he would stop and cast a wondering glance up to the sky as if asking the heavens 'why me?' After about a good thirty minutes of fighting with the tire exchange he finished his job and returned back to the trunk of the car.

Tala then noticed once more that the package was back in view of his ice blue eyes. He shook his head and tried to discard any ideas he had about handling the package all the while telling himself mentally, _Come on Tala, get a grip. This job is no different from any other job you've ever had. You're transporting a package, a live moving package. What's so hard about that?_

Then telling himself he was convinced what he was doing was not wrong he slammed the lid shut of the trunk and slipped back into his car to drive further on down the road of the peaceful French country side.

A few hours after the incident on the roadside he found himself thinking again about a new problem, lunch. Tala had not eaten since last night and found quickly that his stomach's patience was wearing thin but a decent place to eat was not in sight. Several times he passed a few cantinas or small Mom and Pop stores but nothing particular to his tastes. Finally out of desperation he found a quaint, airy, French diner perched precariously on a cliff edge giving a beautiful view of the lusciously green valley below.

Tala entered the cool shady restaurant like he was an average everyday customer but decided he would not make eye contact with anyone inside. He seated himself at a table in the center of the room looking carefully at his car outside before waving over one of the waitresses gossiping at the counter. A beauty of a woman made her way through the labyrinth of tables to him and briefly jotted down his simple order of a ham sandwich and a medium coke before jokingly asking about what a business man like himself was doing way out here in the "boonies".

Assuming she was flirting with him because of his very professional looking suit and her desperate situation as a diner waitress he just said he was returning home after a business trip concerning computer software. She gave a sigh and pretended to be interested in his lie before slinking away behind the counter to give his order to the "chef".

Within a few minutes the same waitress returned with a fancy looking plate containing a heavy looking a ham sandwich and an hourglass shaped cup containing his drink. Tala thanked her leisurely and tried to control his stomach's angry and insistent growls begging for him to swallow the sandwich in its entirety.

It took him not long at all for him to finish off the food before him and contently wipe away whatever remnants were left on his lips with a napkin in a gentlemanly like manner. He paid his bill when the waitress brought the slip a paper over to him shyly and at the same time paid her with a handsome tip of thirty dollars for her poor service. Tala escaped out the door before the woman could thank him a thousand times over for the gracious tip and paused to enjoy the warmth mingled with a sudden chilly breeze in the gravel parking lot. His mind wandered for a moment as he took in the tranquility of the moment then suddenly had a thought about his job. About the precious live cargo in his trunk. About the hours in a hot trunk in a bag without water or any nutrition surely killing a person and deciding that's probably not too good for his business deal.

With a sigh the red head turned around and made his way to a vending machine at the southern end of the building. He scanned the options for drinks and selected an orange soda drink before quickly making his way back to the car.

Tala drove down the road another distance deciding that catering a kidnapped person in a public parking lot was a bad ideaand found his way to another wide spread road shoulder and pulled over. Taking the orange drink and a spare straw he had grabbed back in the diner he place them on the ground and popped the trunk.

The package, still twitching and jerking randomly, was waiting in its place from earlier quite patiently before he pulled it forward. Casting an uneasy glance at the area around him he began to unzip the bag slowly making sure any passer by would not see his baggage was a person!

Carefully Tala reached his hand down inside the bag tentatively, half expecting the person down in the bag to bite him or something, gently grasped a shirt (or what he hoped was a shirt) and pulled forth a frail looking figure. The figure that was pulled forth was a young Chinese man about Tala's age with long charcoal black hair tied back into a braided pony tail and shockingly amber looking eyes that seemed eerily similar to a cat's eyes. A piece of duck tape was drawn tightly over the man's mouth and as far as Tala could tell his feet and hands were bound with strong leather rope.

The figure blinked hard at the sunlight burning his dark adjusted orbs before Tala stepped in the way of the sun to help the young man adjust to the bright world. Still holding the shoulder of the man firmly, Tala used his free hand to retrieve his switchblade and open it swiftly so as to cut a whole in the tape covering his mouth.

The black haired man began to struggle and whimper fearfully through his gagging despite Tala's attempts to calm him. _Damn, what the hell did they do to this poor bastard?_ Deciding it was no use to calm the panicked man, Tala simply slid the blade to the man's lips, poked a hole carefully through the tape, and then shoved the closed blade back into his pocket. The cat-eyed form before him had relaxed slightly but still held a fearful uneasiness in his eyes. Tala opened the orange drink and after adjusting the straw inside the liquid he forced the straw through the tape and assured the suspicious figure it was safe to drink the soda. Carefully the form sucked down more than half the liquid in the container before Tala finally decided his charity work as over.

"All right, that's enough now." The amber colored orbs thanked him but seemed to beg him for help. Coldly, Tala began to shove the small form back into the bag when he suddenly struggled and Tala's trained ears caught the muffled word 'wait'.

"What now?" Tala asked with slight exasperation and peeled back the tape enough for the man to explain what he had to explain.

"I have to take a piss. I doubt that you want me to go in your nice car." The eyes sparkled with persuasion as he stated these facts knowing he had pretty much sealed the deal to get out of the car. Tala sighed and with gentle care, he picked up the frail man and lowered him to the ground. Then at his leisure Tala pulled forth a rope from the trunk and noose knotted it.

"Listen… I'm gonna cut your bonds. I have to pull out my knife so don't scream, okay?"

The figure nodded and after Tala cut the ropes at the prisoner's feet he carefully lay the noose like a collar around the man's neck before Tala stood him up slowly. Tala took one end of the rope and slowly gave slack to it when suddenly the captive's hand came up to the tape at his mouth but was stopped by Tala's quick hand.

"This doesn't require talking. Now, you have one minute. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…" Tala continuously counted for the prisoner and watched realization spread through the golden eyes. The frail figure decided to take this opportunity to go into the thicket but not to do what Tala thought.

"Four, three, two… Time's up. Come on out of there." Tala gave a light tug on the rope and gave a sigh, "I will come pull you out of there. Come on, let's not do this…' he stopped short when a thought hit him full on.

Tala, still pulling on the rope, made his way quickly into thicket and found much to his disgust his realized fear. The noose collar of the rope was hung heavily over a large tree branch and his captive was no where in sight. Tala slumped his shoulders with disgust then pulled the empty noose from the tree and spoke one soft curse to the winds witnessing this escapade, "Damn."

(A/N: all right well that's all I got for you guys today but I hope it pleases you. Sorry if it was a little boring but I won't know what you think unless you review. I'll see you all later and I hope you come back and see me. R&R)

**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**


	4. Game takes a Turn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: thanks to my reviewers for great reviews and I hope that you continue to read my story. I don't really have anything to say other than that so enjoy!)

**Chapter 4: The Game Takes a Turn**

His breath was a sharp inhale as he ran through another thicket and found himself pretty much free falling down a steep slope. He landed with a loud thud on the soft valley flooring before grunting and standing again. He had absolutely no idea where he was, in which direction he was running, who the hell was chasing him, or how the hell he had ended up in the trunk of a car. But right now none of that really mattered so long as he got away from the rough handed asshole that had moronically allowed him to escape. Sadly enough, he didn't know how long he could truly keep running blindly through the trees like this because you can only run so long.

Tala leaned down and examined the ground where a set of footprints turned into a scatter of frantic tracks. He patiently followed the trail of panicky footprints trying to find his quarry knowing well this game he was playing was life of death for both players. Surely enough if he caught his quarry an ill fate was to follow but if he didn't catch his target surely he was a dead man for losing the package.

Suddenly on the ground he noticed the footprints ended and seemingly vanished off the earth but a silvery grey piece of duck tape told the tale of trickery in play. He carefully with his foot moved back the bushes and saw that a trail of light prints were splayed out in the dirt to show of a jump escape through a series of thorny thickets. Tala contemplated for a moment how exactly he was supposed to go about getting down the slope when a sudden crash and loud thud caught his attention.

Like a starving desperate predator Tala followed the sound and watched carefully as a small figure burst through a thicket running blindly through the valley unaware to his presence. Taking the rope he had slung about his shoulders he perched himself in a tree bough some yards ahead of the panicky quarry and when the handsome young man was directly under him, Tala cast the rope down around the man's shoulders like a lasso. The man fell back roughly to the ground and tried to struggle against his clever captor but was quickly halted when the fierce red head suddenly stood above him and forced his frail body into the ground.

"I think I should ask your kidnappers for a raise." Tala stated to the man as he placed the tape back over his captive's mouth. The cat-eyed man made a comment through the tape that was inaudible but when Tala began to laugh at his own triumph over his own stupidity he caught the light voice spit out a sentence with the word, 'bastard' through the tape. Tala stopped laughing, kneeled next to the very pissed off man, pulled the tape off, and asked coolly, "You want to repeat that last statement?"

A slight hesitation was obvious but suddenly the words from the very defiant creature spilled forth in the form of a flattering statement.

"I said, 'For an arrogant bastard you're a handsome one.'" Tala smiled, his ice blue eyes seemingly warming up from simply looking into the golden bright orbs of the young man in front of him.

"You're certainly cocky for someone in your situation." Tala placed the tape back over the man's mouth and with one fluid motion swung the man over his shoulder. The man began to complain through the tape but caught a quick shoulder blade into his gut causing all the air in his lungs to seep out.

"You're more trouble than what they're paying me for." Tala began to grumble as he walked back up the steep incline, tired of this job already and with another three hours ahead of him left. All he wanted now was to get this skinny thing back in his trunk, get the package to the drop off point, and get the hell out of dodge before anything else could go wrong. But apparently today just wasn't his day.

As Tala came up over the cliff embankment he saw unhappily two bike policemen surveying his car and searching through his trunk. Tala sighed at his bad luck and almost on a given cue the two cops turned around to face him and found a shocked expression at the sight of the frazzled red head carrying over his shoulder a bound and gagged man. Both went for their guns but Tala decided he had not just spent thirty minutes playing a damn game of hide and go seek in the damn forest for no reason. There was no way this little cat man over his shoulder was going to be the reason he went and did time in prison.

Like something out of a circus performance Tala threw the frail captive into the air and fiercely charged the two policemen then attacked them with wide drawn out roundhouse kicks. With precise aim Tala succeeded in knocking down one of the men and landed a devastating blow on the other cop before having to catch his captive. The flailing captive growled when Tala caught him showing his discomfort in the rough professional's embrace but could only marvel at what happened next.

In a flurry of motion, Tala lay the captive lightly to the ground before whirling upward and engaging in another defying battle with the remaining cop. The black haired man could only cheer secretly through his tape when the cop scored a few hits on the red hair man but thecaptive man could only hope for a victory in the cop's favor. _Hope_. Hope was such a fickle word in his situation.

(Hours Later at the Maxamilian Chateau)

A man with bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes reclined in a beach chair beside a large luscious blue pool, his tan body still gleaming from the pool water. The life he enjoyed was one suited only for the wealthy and genius, his profile on both accounts. Everything he had he owed to crime and those little sleazy things people said were evil but particularly he didn't give a damn what people thought secretly because no one would confront him. When you have money, you have power, and when you have power, you're untouchable.

"Boss?" the blonde looked up through a squinted glare to see his right hand man Bryan standing over him, the eerie pale eyes of the blonde careful and smug as they stared back.

"What is it?"

"The Transporter. He's parked at the front gate." Bryan shot a glance to the front gate and barely through the bushes the blue eyes of the boss made out a black car patiently waiting in the front. He began to chuckle softly and said,

"Good, good. Bring him in, let's not leave our guest in the cold."

Tala sighed and waited, watching edgily as the strange pale eyed man that had met him at the gate now waved him in like he were some sort of dull witted person incapable of comprehending words. Suddenly a light glared off his hood directly at his eyes and Tala winced visibly, his head still pounding from his recent battle on the cliff edge with the two nosy cops.

The gate swung open with a quiet groan and allowed Tala's black car to surge forward slowly into the paradise of his employer. After traveling down a winding driveway Tala finally parked in front of a pinkish yellow house of a castle and found himself stepping from the safety of his car into the shadow of blonde man with bright blue eyes.

"Well good day to you Mister Transporter. I trust you had no trouble with your trip." Tala smiled roughly and walked around to the trunk to retrieve the package.

"Not a bit." Tala removed the package and slammed the trunk shut before anyone could see inside, could see the body of the two cops rammed deeper into the front of the compartment. Stiffly rolling his shoulder and stretching the man who was to pay him smiled. "Good, good. Glad to hear it."

Suddenly the man with pale eyes and blonde hair that had waved him in through the gate was standing next to his obvious superior and glaring fiercely at Tala.

"You didn't open the package, did you?" Tala looked back over to see his employer giving him a steady look that was both serious and light.

"Rule number three: never open the package." Tala assured and handed the package roughly to the pale eyed man catching him off guard. The man glowered at the red head before packing the object off huffily to someone else. But Tala didn't bother returning the look because he was trying to understand why the man was chuckling happily as if someone had just told a dirty joke to a room full of drunk barbarians.

"That is good… very good. Now for the rest of our deal." The man snapped his fingers and spoke sharply, "Bryan…'

The man nodded spoke something inaudible to another near bystander and then handed an envelope to Tala. Tala nodded his thanks to the man known as Bryan and then heard a question from his employer,

"Aren't you going to count it?" Tala gave him a hard look and then warmly smiled.

"Should I?"

Another clap of laughter jostled the air and Tala felt slightly light hearted again thanks to the warm laughter. Tala then gave the man a slight bow before turning on his heels to leave when one last question cut the sudden silence and almost made Tala sigh with a weary exasperation,

"Oh! I forgot… I wanted to know if you'd be interested in doing one more job? I would assume it's on you way home."

Tala wanted desperately to turn him down and just go home but decided that was probably unwise and what was the harm on making one side trip to earn a few extra bucks.

"Sure, why not? I mean it's my job right?" Tala watched as another man walked around the car and handed him a briefcase. The man with blue eyes gave him an envelope again obviously with money and stated his instruction for the drop off point. Tala shook hands with theman and then stiffly climbed into his car. Roughly, he tossed the briefcase into the backseat and as he began to drive down the twisting driveway he cast a quick glance into the rearview mirror and saw that his nameless employer was once again laughing. And some how he honestly didn't give a damn what the freak could be laughing about.

"Boss… how could you tell he was lying?"

"Even the best can't hide what their eyes speak of. He obviously thought he got off scott-free but… well that's what he thought anyway." The blonde man yawned leisurely for a moment and stretched again like a cat on a window seal from hours of dozing.

Bryan began to chuckle along with the blonde man and together they watched their clueless victim drive away down the driveway, unknowing that he was carrying a time detonated C-4 bomb in the briefcase. Oh well, that's how the games goes.

Tala had stopped again a few miles down the road deciding to get a few drinks for the road before heading to the next drop off point. He found an old vending machine rested easily against a crumbling wall on another ledge in an empty parking lot. Taking slow paced strides to the wall Tala found himself trying hard to shake the feeling of weariness in his bones.

Tiredly Tala pushed a small amount of change into the machine and lazily selected a Pepsi soda and fished around in the coin slot for his change. Tala began to walk back to his car when suddenly _clink_.

"Butterfingers." Tala whispered to himself with a teasing voice and stopped to pick up his fallen quarter, not like he couldn't have abandoned it for someone else to enjoy. He rose with a groan and just he stood to observe his shiny piece of change the calm was lost in an explosion of fire and smoke.

Tala was thrown back at least twenty feet when he came to a rough landing on the concrete of the parking lot, his shock turning from bewilderment to rage. It did not take him long to realize how he was betrayed.

"They blew up my God damn car!"

He wiped at a bloody cut on his forehead, smeared the blood on the palm of his hand, then standing up on shaky legs he looked back to the direction he had been traveling from. Then as if his body suddenly no longer felt the pain from the bone-rattling toss, Tala bolted like lightening back the way he came, his new found mission of revenge flaming inside him similar to the raging flames that now engulfed his poor car.

(A/N: okay well I think we have an idea at what's to come. Sorry if it's a weak cliffhanger but that's why I'm asking you for reviews so I can figure out how to make it better. Anyway… I must be going but I will be back soon. Farewell and R&R.)

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**_


	5. Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin, the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game.

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: all right… on my part blah, blah, blah. Thank you to those of you who persist with reviews I appreciate them greatly. Okay I will shut up so you may continue reading. Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 5: Payback**_

"Well, well, well. Will you look at this? Rei! I haven't seen you in years." A man with blonde hair came into a small garage and stood before his captive, Rei, who was fastened securely to a chair with a new piece of tape over his mouth. The captive, Rei, shooting daggers at the man and cursing mentally his existence, mumbled something through his tape and tried to look fierce despite his very desperate situation. The man suddenly looked very curious at him and just as he came forward he ripped the tape off swiftly that caused Rei to gasp at the sting on his lips.

"You say something, sweetheart?"

Rei caught his breath then snapped back hatefully, "I said, 'Go to hell you son of a…' Before Rei could finish a hand struck ad slapped him hard across the cheek again. Bryan was about to strike him a third time just for the hell of it but a sudden stern voice struck the air first.

"Bryan." Both in the small garage turned to see another man with dark blue hair and chilly blue eyes looking sternly down upon both them.

"What's up, Tyson?" Bryan asked slightly annoyed that his fun with the captive was being interrupted. Tyson stepped close to the two and after in an almost motherly way taking the tape and flattening it back across Rei's mouth he spoke in a soft monotone whisper,

"Mr. Max and I are leaving. He said to tell you that you have to stay here and baby-sit. And there is to be no harming of the captive, in any way, shape or form. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure, fine. No harm, got it." Bryan watched as Tyson then disappeared out the door and left the captive in Bryan's edgy hands. Carefully Bryan turned around and faced the captive and with a soft smirk. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back real soon." Bryan chuckled to himself then with one cold look over his shoulder he disappeared through the same door as the man named Tyson had.

_Oh goody…_ Rei thought before sinking deeper into his restraints and then looking around hopelessly for anyway to free himself from this hellhole of a garage.

"Hey Bryan… The guys and me were gonna play a game of poker. You want in?" Bryan turned and saw a bunch of eager men sitting around a table waiting patiently to be delt in by a dark haired man with dark eyes.

"Sure Buck… deal me in and I'll be right there." Bryan walked off down the hall and grabbed a drink from their little college refrigerator. He had just returned to the table and accepted his hand of cards when a buzzer from the front gate echoed hollowly in the hall. Bryan ignored the buzzer and overlooked his hand.

"Ah screw, I fold." Bryan turned the cards face down onto the table with disgust and stalked over toward the door. He looked through the peephole and continued to stare through the tiny opening.

"Hey, Bryan… hurry up would you? We've already delt the second hand." The man named Buck called for Bryan but he didn't move. "Bryan, what the hell are you staring at?" Buck asked again with annoyance. Suddenly the men gathered round the table heard a hoarse whisper from Bryan of a simple haggard breath, "oh shit…'

Tala ran at full speed up the driveway and with an inhuman strength kicked in the door as if it were nothing more than a twig. The door gave way easily to the red head's fierce strength and as it crashed down it lay unevenly atop a body that made absolutely no difference to Tala. As he made a perfect landing just beyond the door a group of men who appeared to be playing poker and stood to attack.

(By the way as you have already seen I'm not too good at writing fight sequences but I think you get it.)

The first man to come on the aggressive was tall but slender and made Tala look rather buff by comparison. With ease Tala danced away from a left hook punch the man gave forth and easily struck back sending the man sprawling on the floor. Another man came forward possible to avenge his fallen comrade and struck out with his foot but only found himself whirling backward when the red head's foot caught him in the temple hard and fierce. The battle raged on between the group of men and continued to move deeper into the house of the betrayers. Suddenly when in mid stride to make a high jump kick Tala watched his target throw a candle directly at him. Tala manage to ditch his jump in time to duck from the candle but the candle shattered on the floor and cast a flame on a nearby curtain. It took only moment for the curtain to catch in flame and Tala to realize his opportunity for escape while the desperate criminals tried ever so hard to be rid of the flame for the love of their own hides.

Rei listened to men scream in anguish and the sound of flame crackling loudly. Deciding quickly he did not want any part of the tragic end for his captor's empire, Rei began to scoot the computer chair he was strapped to over toward a beautifully crafted black car near by.

With care he turned around and with his bound hands opened the back door. Suddenly swift running footsteps echoed outside. Rei turned in horror at the door, _Someone's coming!_ Then in the most awkward way ever with a jump Rei threw himself into the backseat of the car (chair and all) and with his foot managed to shut the door. Then doing all he could… he waited and listened as someone entered the garage.

Tala opened the door and leapt inside a garage just as bullet fire ripped behind him. Pushing a chair up against the door to buy time, Tala began to search for any means of escape before smiling at a black BMW car similar to his sitting patiently in the far end of the garage. _Well, well, I'll take this as collateral for _my_ car._ The red head ran forward to what was now _his_ car, scanning the scene for any unwelcome visitors and suddenly spotted something in the backseat. _It's a chair?_ He shrugged because couldn't care less really, he just wanted to get out before the whole damn building was in flames.

Jumping into the car, Tala grabbed the wires under the dash, combined two wires together and after the car started with a cough gunned the engine like the car were bullet proof. He burst through the garage gate and bounced the front end of the car roughly as he tore out of the driveway and down the road, sunset making the getaway just a reddish blur in the dimming light and leaving the great chateau to burn to it's ruin.

The car had covered a great distance and left the fiery blaze far on the horizon when suddenly Tala decided to check his rearview mirror. He looked in the glass and saw to his surprise the chair sitting quaintly in the back moving! Mouthing the words, 'What the hell…' Tala cast a glance over his shoulder and saw much to his surprise the same black haired, gold eyed captive from before.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Tala cried as he slammed the brakes and came to a screeching halt. Fiercely Tala ripped the door open, grabbed the chair still held firmly to Rei's body, pulled the entire hunk of flesh and plastic out of the backseat before setting it on the road.

"Adios amigo." Tala said and gave a halfhearted salute to Rei's misfortune then much to Rei's horror climbed back in the car and began to drive away! Rei scooted the chair forward on the pavement looking very sad and helpless from Tala's point of view, giving a hopeless pursuit of the fast exiting transporter. The golden eyes of the man seemed to be screaming at Tala through the rearview mirror, a wordless fear only to be relieved by a nameless goodness.

Tala stopped the car, only having driven a few hundred yards, and then cast a look back into the mirror seeing the cat eyed man looking down in a most defeated stare.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Tala sighed and slammed his hands on the steering wheel before shoving the gearshift into reverse and hit the gas. The car surged backward and stopped abruptly just inches from a now bewildered Rei. Tala climbed from the car and stood before Rei, trying to tune out his need to scream and yell with frustration. Rei looked as if he might pass out from every shock his frail body had been put through so far.

Tala searched for words and found none but decided he would waste no more time here in the middle of the road. With that inhuman strength coming into play again Tala lifted Rei, chair and all, back into the car and slammed the door shut. As Tala then jumped into the front seat again and pushed the car into drive, he chance a glance back in the mirror and for a fleeting moment he wasn't sure but Tala swore he saw a thankful tear slip down from the grateful amber eyes staring back at him.

(Hours Later at the County ER)

The steady constant beep of the heart monitor was almost soothing in the quiet hospital room where a man that had been claimed as _lucky_ by the whole ER staff lay abroad a quaint hospital bed, his battered body struggling desperately to hang onto to this world. Everything in his body ached with fire but all he could think of was his last sight before darkness. A man in a suit, the man who had been to the chateau earlier, running up like some surreal beast out of a dream and kicking in the door he had been standing behind. He had ended up underneath the door for a long time trying to escape from the crushing weight and when he had he was rewarded with brutal blows to his body from the man acting as an entire army. He had passed out after his encounter with the transporter and been saved by the fire department men to discover he was the only one left alive from the battle though not by much.

"Oh, Bryan…' A voice that was familiar came up into the silence of his room and drew Bryan's pale eyes to the door.

"Boss." Bryan smiled weakly and acted as if he would sit up but the blonde haired blue eyed man rushed forward and softly lowered him back into the bed.

"Hush, Bryan, hush… everything's all right now. How you doing kid?"

Bryan was not much younger than his Boss was but he knew the term was an endearment. He tried to speak but found his throat extremely dry and scratchy. The blue eyes of his Boss held patient warmth as he quickly reached for a pitcher of water on the nearby desk. He allowed Bryan a quick drink and grabbed the charts from the bed left by a careless doctor.

"Broken nose, six broken ribs, a collapsed lung, broken leg… My God Bryan… what happened?" The light blue eyes seemed to show absolute concern for his henchman as he took the cup from Bryan's parched lips.

"It was… the transporter." Bryan whispered and watched his Boss' eyes darken with confusion.

"But he's dead. That bomb would've taken him out."

"No… I saw him myself. We… tried to… stop him but…' The owner of the blue eyes shook his head softly and pressed a cold rag to Bryan's lips so as to wet the cracked lips.

"Max…' Bryan chanced addressing his boss by his real name for the first time and waited for the man with blue eyes to reply. "I'm sorry…'

"No…no, apology necessary.' Bryan smiled at the nurturing nature of what he had always thought to be his ruthless boss but suddenly he heard his boss ask one last question.

"The police were here… did you tell them anything?" Max pushed the wet rag up to Bryan's lips and watched the exhausted man shake his head slowly.

"Good… let's keep it that way." Bryan's eyes widen as suddenly Max shoved the rag into Bryan's mouth and into the back of his throat. Bryan went into a throw of agonized spasms unable to scream out, unable to physically protest with his battered body. Without air finally Bryan's body gave into his exhaustion and slipped into death, feeling nothing and hearing nothing except his own heart's panicked rhythm fading into a steady and annoying scream of _eeeeeeeeee…_

Max pulled the rag out of his ex-henchman's mouth and then pulled the sensory clip from Bryan's chest and attached it to the neighboring patient's chest causing the monitor to beep again in a very quiet steady rhythm. Then in a grim satisfaction, Max slipped from the hospital room quieter than he had entered.

(A/N: All right… sorry Bryan lovers that I killed him off but the bad guys have got to go. Also Max lovers sorry but he was the perfect match to play this bad guy despite what I've been told is hissweet nature in the series. More scenes with Rei and Tala to follow next chapter and I hope that you tell me what you thought about this chapter. I must go but please leave reviews.)

**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**


	6. Sleeping and Sluething

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Chapter 6. Yay! Hope no one's too mad about the Bryan thing but I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise.Now on with the story.)

**Chapter 6: Sleeping and Sleuthing**

Tala drove up the driveway in his battered war-car sometime after sunset, his intense eyes a little weary as they focused on the beams cutting through the dark while he pulled into his garage. The red head stepped out of the car and stretched his stiff muscles with a groan before opening the door behind him. Carefully Tala drug the restrained form of Rei out of the car and began to wheel him toward the house in a slow painstaking trip, almost as if he were carrying a box of glass. Then suddenly forgetting how gentle he was treating the young captive he roughly dropped him at the top of the stairs and caused a very groggy Rei to moan through the tape with annoyance. After a very short trip in a metal elevator Rei found himself being wheeled into a beautiful kitchen obviously of an older time and then enjoyed an interrogation from his captor.

Tala sat down in front of Rei and after slumping in his chair with a sigh he spoke, "All right. I'll ask the questions, you answer. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

Rei nodded desperate for the red head to remove the tape so he could breath properly. Tala leaned forward with a nod and asked, "Who are you?" Slowly he peeled away the tape so Rei could answer.

"My names is Rei. Please you…' Tala slapped the tape back over his mouth and sighed.

"I ask the questions you answer. Got it?" Rei slumped his shoulders and nodded with a defeated look.

"All right, what kind of shit am I in?" Tala pulled back the tape for him to answer.

"Deep shit. _Real_ deep shit. These guys…' Tala slapped the tape back over Rei's lips and caused a very frustrated groan to escape from Rei. Tala stood and walked over to the counter and began to mumble to himself as he worked through cabinets and other such things. Rei let his eyes stray about the room not really concerned about what his captor was doing and heard the red head say something about needing a 'new line of work' before there was a squeaky beeping from what he assumed to be a microwave. Then rather suddenly Tala returned to the side of Rei and held a large kitchen knife in one hand. Rei began to struggle thinking Tala intended to return his dead carcass to his original captors in exchange for his own freedom but was silenced quickly by Tala's exasperated voice.

"Oh shut up! Killing you does neither one of us any good so just stop jumping around before I cut your skin instead of your bonds." Tala growled as he sliced Rei's hand bonds first and then his feet. Carefully Tala tossed the knife on the counter nearby and went to stand by the window. Rei stared at his own freedom with surprise having no idea where he should begin in thanks and start with scolding. The cat eyes once more began to wander about the scene as he carefully pulled off the tape from his mouth trying to think of something to ask. Then abruptly a buzzer went off and Tala set a bowl of ramen noodles down in front of Rei with a pair of chopsticks hanging out on the brim.

"_Bon appetite._" Tala stated rather coldly and then stormed away toward a pair of mahogany doors on the right side of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked with slight worry. Tala stopped and faced him from the doors.

"To bed. I think better when I've gotten sleep. Good night." Tala abruptly disappeared into the dark room and shut the doors behind him with a rude slam.

"Can I leave?" Rei asked to the quiet and heard a muffled answer through the door from the red head.

"Be my guest."

Rei felt his heart leap at the answer then suddenly sink. _Where the hell was he supposed to go?_ He'd never even been outside his town in China and now he was in France! What was he supposed to do? Go hitchhike down a road like some old black and white movie hero with a misunderstood history? Rei sighed wistfully and looked back down at the bowl of noodles before him then breathed in the aroma of chicken broth and warm steam. The food smelt really good. Feeling too hungry to contemplate further Rei quickly took up the chopsticks and almost inhaled the entire bowl. After finishing off the last bit with a slurp Rei looked around contently at the room he was in, feeling a loneliness drawing tighter about him like a cold draft.

Rei stood from his place at the table and walked about the kitchen searching randomly for nothing. He strolled toward a large shelf and began to overlook some of the books sitting in no particular order. Carefully Rei grasped one of the books that looked to be less dusty than the others and pulled it from the tight dry confines of the shelf. _Medical Encyclopedia_ was the large book's title but titles meant very little to Rei as he flipped through its contents. Suddenly he landed on one of the pages toward the middle, a page instructing how to make a proper tourniquet out of cloth, and saw much to his surprise a large dried splotch of blood not too old at the bottom of the page. Horrified by the image of what was probably the transporter's dried blood, Rei slammed the book close and stuffed it back onto the shelf with haste. After calming his nerves, Rei continued to scan the shelves with little interest and suddenly saw a large box sitting atop the highest shelf.

"Mind if I look around?" Rei asked mockingly to the night almost expecting a muffled answer from behind the doors but none came. Estimating how long he could put his weight on one of the shelves before it broke, Rei jumped up on to a wooden shelf and swiftly pulled down the large box.

Carefully lowering the heavy object to the ground Rei pulled open the flaps of the box and peeked inside. In a very orderly profession many pictures and files were lined inside the cardboard. Being painstakingly slow with examining the order of the files Rei selected one folder randomly and broke the seal to look inside. As the contents of the file spilled open Rei found a picture clipped inside showing a helicopter with a pilot standing near on the ground. In the dark it was hard to make out the image of the pilot but when light from the kitchen cast down on the box Rei saw that the pilot was the transporter. _Hmm… army man? I like a man in uniform._ Rei joked and placed the picture back into the box before dipping back into the file. Suddenly he found a paper that was entitled in bold lettering '**Service Record'** Rei took up the paper and held it in the light and read:

_Capt. Tala Martin, Special OPS, Apache Pilot (__DARK WING)_

_Tala Martin served six years in the army with a clean record. _

_Apache pilot for three years._

_Honorable Discharge on terms of injury in the line of duty. _

_Purple Heart given to Capt. Tala Martin when helicopter went down due to enemy fire._

Rei looked up from the paper and quickly stuffed it back into its file. More pictures fell from the folder and with utter most respect Rei poured over them carefully examining what seemed to be medical pictures. Some pictures seemed to be mainly focused on one body part or area with a severe looking wounds or bruises but two pictures were completely different from all the others. The first picture showed that at least ten men stuffed into a beautifully lit hospital room sitting, kneeling, or standing beside a bedside supporting a very battered looking man that was obviously Tala. Flipping the picture over to the back it read in cursive, "_Team Black Bird with Capt. Tala three days after accident."_ Rei lay the picture carefully behind the others and moved onto the next one to see the backside was up first.

"_Tala and Kai four days after the accident."_ Rei smiled when he flipped it over and saw two men in the same hospital room in a friendly embrace. The red head with what appeared to be his unwounded arm draped across the shoulder of another man with bluish hair and bright crimson eyes, both smiling warmly but wearily as if both of them had been in an accident rather than just the one.

Deciding Rei had enough information on the transporter the golden eyed man restored everything to its original place and finally shoved the box back onto the high shelf. His satisfaction of information was satisfied but a new need now ached upon him. His soul seemed to actually fade in its entirety as a weary fog overtook his mind. Rei shuffled over toward a couch on the other side of the room realizing just how bad the stresses of the last few days were straining upon him. Groggily Rei sat down on the couch and lay his head down on the armrest and pulled a spare blanket draped over the couch up to his shoulders. Shivering into the warmth of the blanket he tried to shrug away the days' hardship but his mind would not allow thought, in the moment of a sigh Rei had already dropped off deep into peaceful sleep.

()()()()( meanwhile)()()()()

"Tyson." Max called from the backseat of his car to the driving henchman up front as they pulled away from the hospital.

"Yes sir?" Tyson asked calmly and turned down a one-way street toward the south trying to put distance behind them and the hospital. Max was staring out the window with a sorrowful look etched into his soft features.

"That transporter, I want you to find him." Max suddenly looked directly into the rearview mirror, directly at Tyson who was intently focused back on his boss. "I want that bastard dead. By any means. Dead, you understand me?" The light blue eyes of Max sparkled with a sad vengeance and Tyson felt utterly entranced by the blue. He nodded and took his focus back to the road to continue his job of chauffeuring the powerful man in the backseat. The black night outside the car seemingly seeped into the car's inner contents and washed over both men in a quiet symphony of dark music and gentle but lonely assurance.

(A/N: Okay this might have been a little short but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. All right I will try to post again soon but because major competitions in band are coming and school is being a pain in the arse i have no idea when i'll get to update. So sorry to my fans but you'll just have to be patient. Thanks again, _adios_. R&R.)

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon **_


	7. The Cook and Coffee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Updation… Happy day! (cheers stupidly) Anyway I will not stall you further. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 7: The Cook and Coffee**

_The fire crackled loudly in his ears as he felt the pressure of a metal support beam from his copter's cockpit crushing further down onto his body. He felt himself scream out hollowly from the intense pain bearing down upon was far too much. Blood was pooling about his shoulders, he could feel the cooler liquid in the fierce burning wreckage he was lying among. He moved slightly under the weight pinning him down ruthlessly working towards escape but only succeeded in bring forth-another wave of intense pain. Shamefully tears began to fall from his icy blue eyes as the realization of mortality hit him and the idea of this being the end came to play fully in his mind's eye. Death was closing in on him, he could feel a cool wave crawling up through his lower half, and despair deepening in his heart. He turned his head feeling the heat of the fire grow fainter and death's cool shadow almost fully engulfing him. Another tear slipped down his cheek and suddenly he had another thought about his team, the loyal men who had served with him for what seemed to be countless years and had stayed with him faithfully in battle. For a moment it seemed he could actually see and hear them in a living dream but only for a moment. Pain once again overtook him and a loud cry of pain was forced from his choking lungs. He wondered for a moment how much longer it would take for darkness to whisk him away but the thought could go no further. The roof of his helicopter now utterly engulfed in flame suddenly came crashing down with a screech of breaking metal and left the pinned man to scream with his last breath before the fiery oblivion overtook him completely…_

Tala screamed and awoke in his bed some few minutes before dawn in a panicked sweat, the terrifying dream overwhelming every current thought inside him. His racing heart beat almost painfully in his chest as he sat up carefully in the warm bed and tried to calm himself. Sweat poured from his brow as his eyes raced wildly about the room as he tried assure himself that he had only remembered and not relived the past.

The memory of pain hung heavily in his mind and again for the sake of reassurance he glanced down at the terrible scar stretching from the left side of his chest to back side of his left shoulder. Tracing the scar with wonder as if he were looking upon it for the first time, he found himself wincing at the memory of his pain. He sighed with relief seeing that for sure it had all been a terrible memory and became fully aware of the need to be in light of any kind and free of the darkness surrounding him.

Wearily he stood and walked to the restroom in search of calming water to wash away the memory still clinging to him like dying winter in the rising spring. As he entered the cool bathroom and the calm light it was bathed in to find himself glaring at his rugged features in the mirror. Stubble had already grown onto his chin, his hair was a serious fray of bed head and his ice blue eyes were dull and fatigued. After showering and shaving in an attempt to cleanse away the fearful stench upon himself, he dressed quickly in a silk shirt and pair of faded denim jeans then walked from his bedroom out into the darkened hall. Tala, after adjusting his eyes to the dark, he strode forward into the kitchen and let himself gaze out the window facing the ocean view from his home. The rising light in the east was casting a soft gleam on the ocean's surface like a warm smile in the darkest day when all things seem to be a dull existence. Warmly he gave a weak smile back at the morning and tried to let the warmth of the dawn take him in.

Suddenly from behind him somewhere he heard a soft moan that sounded almost more of distress than pain. Tala whirled on the sound and then had to stifle laughter at the sight of the Rei curled up on his couch shivering. The blanket that the young man had obviously been using was lying on the floor while he blindly moaned at the discomfort of the missing warmth.

Tala, suddenly feeling compelled to care for the young man, went forward and grabbed up the fallen blanket and draped it over the smaller form. He smiled warmly down upon the sleeping form and then looked around the room wondering for a moment if he was wrong to feel sympathy for Rei. He thought no more on the subject and began to walk back toward the kitchen but paused suddenly when his foot found a slick surface beneath him. Tala looked down and lifted his foot to see a picture lying discretely upon the floor, the backside up. He stooped down picked up the picture and saw the image of himself many years younger and Kai in a hospital room together. He smirked at the faded picture and cast a quick glance at the sleeping Rei. With a smile Tala shoved the picture down into his pocket and walked back toward the kitchen in search of a little breakfast.

(few hours later)

Rei woke to the smell of coffee and a quiet sizzling of oil. He didn't move at first, wary to step from the comfort of his sleeping place, and tried to remember exactly everything that had happened the previous night. Carefully he sat up and looked about the room and saw his red head captor standing at the stove with his back to him. Rei stared down at his own bed tossed look and found himself playing with his braid shyly, trying to clear his hazy, unfocused thoughts. Suddenly there was a soft beat of footsteps and Rei forced his eyes to meet the image of his captor seating himself at the kitchen table.

Tala suddenly spotted the young man sitting up warily on the couch and gave him a quick nod of recognition and stated quietly, "There's some eggs and coffee if you want it." Rei nodded at him and carefully shuffled across the room into the kitchen. After grabbing up an extra plate and placing an egg onto its small slick surface Rei seated himself across from the red head. They ate in silence, each getting a glance at one another secretly, and listened to the sound of morning wash over the awkward moment. The silence held long to them and seemed utterly unbearable until finally Rei had to brake the tense quiet.

"Tala?"

"What?" was the chilly irritable response from the red head. Rei paused reconsidering his asking this question but then continued.

"Um… if someone needed help, _serious_ help, would you help them?" Rei waited then heard a light snort of humor from the red head.

"If being held up at gunpoint, tied to a chair and being transported in a package aren't _serious_ help to you, what is?" Tala chuckled and returned to poking with interest at the remnants of his egg. Rei forced a chuckle at the thought of the escapade from yesterday and then became somber again. He shook his head and saw Tala look up at him with a curious but confused look. His blue eyes stirred with emotion almost speaking alone to themselves then disappeared as he looked down back at his plate.

"Well… aren't you going to answer me?" Rei asked indignantly seeing Tala just cast away the thought like it were nothing at all. Tala snapped his eyes up at him and glared,

"No… not now. You're disturbing my quiet. I like my morning to be quiet. Please…' Tala finished his statement without really finishing but rather fell away into quiet again.

Rei sighed and slumped deeper into his chair with defeat but decided it would be better not to pursue this conversation just yet. Rei stood silently and carried his plate away toward the kitchen sink but stopped when a knock came at the door abruptly. Both Tala and Rei shot each other a curious look. Rei went over to the door and upon opening it a tall bluish-gray haired man with bright crimson eyes was found to be staring back at him.

"Good morning." Rei greeted the man with a warm but awkward smile and was returned with the same kind of grin. "Can I help you?"

"Um… you are?" Kai asked with a slight annoyance and watched the black haired man struggle for words.

"The cook.' Rei spat the words out quickly and awkwardly still smiling stupidly but before he could fumble for history Tala appeared at his side.

"Morning Kai… what drags you out here?" He outstretched one hand and clasped the other in a quick handshake.

"Coffee? If the offer is still open?" Kai cocked his head to the side curiously and Tala chuckled lightly.

"Of course it is, come on in. You still take it black right?" Tala shut the door behind him and made a gesture to Rei to get the coffee and carry the lie through. Rei gave him an indignant look but then walked over toward the counter while the two friends sat down.

"A cook, huh?" Kai asked and quickly glanced at his watch and then looked back at Tala.

"Yeah…' Tala sighed acting bashfully, 'I guess I've gotten a little lazy since our army years."

"Well…' Kai's quiet whisper paused as Rei set a coffee cup filled to the brim down in front of him, "A nice pretty little cook."

Tala chuckled and Rei looked at Tala horrified.

"Yeah…' Tala began trying to repress a smile, "He's a looker alright."

Kai, who had just began to sip on the coffee, inhaled sharply then began coughing like a maniac as coffee found its way down his windpipe. He set the cup down quickly trying hard not to spill the contents all over himself or the table while Tala who now had tears in his eyes laughed with choking laughter, both oblivious to Rei's still horrified indignant face.

After the moment quelled and the laughter had subsided Tala placed a warm hand on Kai's shoulder. "You okay, partner?" Tala asked trying still really hard to hide laughter and received a scowl from a red faced Kai.

"Yes… but no thanks to you, damn smart ass." Kai growled taking a careful sip from the coffee. Tala chuckled at the name and allowed Kai to relax a minute.

"Oh yeah, just remembered something.' Tala fished around in his pocket and pulled forth the picture from this morning. "I found it laying out this morning and got to reminiscing." He handed the picture over to Kai and watched recognition spread through the crimson eyes.

"I have the same picture at home. A mirror into the past." Kai whispered wistfully and let his gaze go from the picture to Tala.

"It's been a long time." Tala said with a nod. Kai nodded then suddenly acquired an odd look on his face.

"Your forehead.' Kai pointed and rubbed his callused fingertip over the cut on Tala's forehead from yesterday's explosion. Tala touched his hand to the cut searching for a lie when suddenly Rei spoke up from his position near the window watching the two.

"He was in a wreck yesterday."

"A wreck?" Kai asked while Tala mouthed the words with question in silence. Rei nodded.

"He was on his way to meet me for my interview but he got in a wreck." Rei finished stating the lie as if it were nothing but a fib. Kai turned to question Tala who was now staring stupidly at Rei but recovered in just enough time to nod and assure the lie.

"Then how did you get home? I saw your car in the garage." Kai asked with slight confusion looking back and forth to Rei and Tala. Rei was the first to come up with a lie.

"it was my car. I gave him a ride home. He insisted on waiting for the tow truck but I couldn't leave my future employer on the side of the road. Then once I got here it was midnight so Tala was kind enough to let me stay here for the night." Rei once again smiled awkwardly with an insistent assurance. Tala wanted to question the "cook" about how he was coming up with these lies without even blinking.

Kai nodded and finished the last bit of coffee in his cup then sighed softly. "Well… I guess I should be going. But thanks for the coffee. Let's do it again some time." Kai stood with a weary groan and began to head for the door. Tala walked with him and they both came to an abrupt stop on the porch.

"Tala?" Kai asked quietly looking over the landscape, his crimson eyes emotionless and unreadable.

"Yeah?" Tala followed the inspector's gaze to the horizon and enjoyed the blue ocean's lulling song so distant and soft.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Tala looked straight at Kai who was still intently staring at the horizon.

"No…' Tala lied once again and saw Kai snap around with those fierce crimson eyes focused utterly on his own blue ones.

'Tala… don't forget that promise you made me. That day they released you from the hospital?"

Tala thought for a moment remembering back to that day as Kai and a few other people talked on his last day in the hospital, helping him pack and waiting for the nurse to return with the discharge papers. Kai had turned to him and made him give a solemn oath that they would call on each other whenever one needed the other.

"I hold that vow solid here and here, brother." Tala said firmly making a gesture with his finger to his temple then to his chest. Kai gave him a forced smile, not completely believing him but having to take his word for it, then held out his hand to the red head. Tala grasped the other hand and brought Kai into a quick but warm embrace. Kai pulled from the embrace to look straight into the icy orbs with a serious glare,

"You'd better boy. We may be out of the army but I can still make you do push ups till your nose bleeds, _Captain_ Tala."

The two shared a quick laugh while Rei suddenly appeared from behind Tala and hung on the red head's shoulder like some kind of lovesick teenager bringing a slightly puzzled look from Kai. Tala looked at Rei curiously wondering what he was trying to pull then looked back to a swift exiting Kai who was already opening the door to his car. Both friends shared a knowing smile before Kai swung into the car and then like something from an old cheesy western film in which the two friends parted and one rode off into the sunset never to be seen again, or something like that.

After Kai had long driven past the road's horizon Tala continued to stare toward the horizon wondering for a long moment why Kai had questioned him and reminded him of the promise so many years old. But before his thought could pursue further Tala remembered the black haired man hanging off his shoulder rather easily.

"Comfortable?" Tala asked sincerely while he watched a very zoned out Rei look up at him innocently.

"Yes very." Rei answered honestly. "And you make a rather good pillow."

Tala made a face that was that of realization but quickly turned to annoyance as he brushed the arms of the amber-eyed man from his shoulder. Rei followed him back inside wondering if he might have gone too far with the hanging off the shoulder thing.

"Tala…' Rei began feeling he should apologize for intruding on this life but was silenced by a tense hiss. Tala whirled around on him and cupped a gentle hand over his mouth. Rei tensed up and waited for the next move.

"Do you here that?" Tala asked softly, his intense icy eyes darting around wildly. Rei listened and shook his head beneath the hand.

"Exactly, it's quiet." Tala removed his hand from Rei's mouth and continued to search the room. Rei snorted in contempt.

"I thought you liked it quiet." It was meant to be an insult but Tala answered with a terse whisper,

"I don't like it _this_ quiet." Both shared a quick look of fearful curiosity then found themselves standing dangerously close to one another, almost nose to nose. Their ragged breath warming each other like a light fog on the most muggy day of summer.

Rei wasn't sure but he could swear he felt himself drawing closer to the red head, the red head drawing closer to him, both just inches apart from one another. Rei let his eyes connect with those blue orbs and watched a sudden fear spread through them in the time span of an instant as he heard Tala's surreal scream of, "Get down!" And together they crashed down, Tala holding Rei in his arms covering the young man with himself as a wall of rubble and fire came crashing down upon them.

(A/N: Well that's it for chap 7. It may have been a little crappy but what do you expect from an amateur. Some things were a little awkward with the writing but next chapter should be better. I gotta go but I'll see later. R&R if you please. XP)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon _**


	8. Fire and Water

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: HI! Sorry I'm a little excitable right now. Our band made a 1 at contestbut you're not interested in my minor details, you're here for my story. That makes me smile. Enjoy!)

It's came to my attention that I forgot to explain about character ages… sorry. I keep forgetting that not that many people have seen the actual movie yet. Pity, such a good flick. Anyway ages stand at this:

Tala: 28  
Rei: 26  
Kai: 45 (I tried to follow closely to the movie in this case)  
Max: 28

Does that clear it up? Feel free to ask if it doesn't.

**Chapter 8: Fire and Water **

Rei and Tala made connection with the ground in a rough thud as the western wall of Tala's home shattered abruptly and fell down upon the two in a cascade of dust and concrete. The world fell silent again as the two coughed in the rage of stirred dust.

"You all right?" Tala asked sincerely as they sheltered under a fallen beam of stone rubble, the amber eyes of the young man wide and fearful. He shook his head and spat the word through a cough spasm.

"No!"

"Good!" Tala shouted back seeing even through the dust cloud that the only thing wrong with Rei was the fear coursing through his body. "Now get up!"

Tala slid from underneath the stone pillar and drug Rei out with him who now whimpered and whined with discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked whirling around seeing that actual pain was etched into Rei's young features. Rei was beyond words and could only point wildly to his braided hair. Tala looked at the braid and winced as he saw it trapped under the stone edging never to be removed by a mortal hand. Suddenly realizing he didn't have his pocketknife he ran to the kitchen counter, still somewhat intact, and retrieved the kitchen blade in the sink from the previous night. As he ran back toward Rei he could see out the window and spotted two men at ground level with a large looking missile launcher already cocked and aimed.

"Shit!" Tala growled and threw the knife to the ground to free himself in order to grab a stainless steel serving tray off the ground to serve as a barrier. As the whistle of a launched missile screamed up at the crumbling house, Tala was prepared to meet it head on. Standing in front of Rei like a last defense Tala held the steel tray at an angle and braced himself for the impact of the powerful firearm.

The impact came full force and Tala felt himself growl as a wave of pain shot up the arm taking in most of the blow. The missile bounced off the tray and sped into his room before there was another crash of ruble and fire as his room vanished into the explosion. Throwing the tray to the floor, Tala grabbed the knife up from the floor and with a quick swipe cut Rei's hair free of the stone and watched the long hair fall down unevenly about his shoulders.

As if suddenly weakened Rei fell heavily on Tala and found himself clutching desperately to the stunned red head. Tears began to stream Rei's face abruptly and worriedly Tala forced him to look straight into his blue eyes fearful that Rei was hurt but only received a quiet regretful, "I'm sorry…'

Angrily Tala shook Rei roughly and snapped at him, "Get a grip! We aren't dead _yet._ Now let's go!" Rei nodded with pitiful bravery and followed quickly after a swift moving Tala, realizing as Tala had that this little break in the attack was the last one they would get. They suddenly came to a skidding halt at one end of the room and both slid into the pantry. Tala hopped down to his knees and searched about on the dark floor for some invisible object. Then like there was quick sound of wood groaning and the steady creak of rusted hinges. Tala stood and grasped Rei by his shoulders roughly then made him look straight into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Tala asked, those deep intense blue eyes burning bright with urgent need.

"Yes." Rei stated carefully unsure what was about to happen.

Then without another word said between the two Tala shoved Rei forward and watched as the black haired man fell into a trap door down into a dark oblivion. Grabbing a rope on the bottom half of the trap door Tala followed quickly after shutting the door behind him and plunging down into a dark shaft of at least twenty feet, into a world only he knew.

_Splash!_

Tala hit the watery surface and plunged below quickly and saw a flashof light from above. He began to surface and found waiting for him at the top a frantic Rei.

"You all right?" Tala asked calmly treading water and swimming over to Rei. Rei nodded and looked about the tight shaft.

"Where are we?" the amber eyes searched about through the dark for a moment and as he turned back for an answer he discovered Tala was gone.

"Tala?" Rei asked worriedly wondering where his captor had dropped off to and suddenly heard a loud crack.

Looking up, Rei saw to his horror that the trap door from above was now fully engulfed in fire and was creaking with weakness. Then in the time span of another second, a fierce crack signaled the falling of support beams just before everything came tumbling down in a wall of ruin. Diving under the water, deciding he should try to make an escape from the brutal heat, Rei found himself in a clear blue oblivion in a slow urgent escape.

Unfortunately for Rei he didn't get far because the fallen beam, now no longer in flame, pushed him down against a rock and a watery bottom. As he was pushed down all the air in his lungs escaped in his muffled cry of shock and quickly he found himself trapped desperately underneath the beam without air and without escape. Rei struggled uselessly against its weight and began to feel the hopeless fearful cry of his lungs starving for air. Everything seemed like it was falling to utter despair.

Suddenly just as that wave of dizziness came to take him away a smooth but firm hand brought his blurred gaze to meet a pair of intense blue eyes, shinning through the blurry haze like a lighthouse beacon on the darkest night. _Tala!_ Rei wanted smile at the red head's watery image but his dying body would not allow him to rejoice yet. Rei made a demonstration of his trapped situation and saw a quick thought pass through the blue eyes.

Suddenly without another moment to pass Rei found himself being hugged tightly to Tala with his lips plunged together against the red head's and felt a quick stream of heat enter his throat then trickle into his lungs making the starved feeling fall away. Tala broke his life giving kiss with Rei and swam upward to the surface then returned a moment later. Rei, trying desperately to hold his gifted air, watched as Tala returned to him and after drifting to the bottom of the watery oblivion he pushed against the beam weighing Rei down. There was a muffled groan as the wood slid back a bit but not enough. Tala again kissed Rei and forced him to take what air was left in his own lungs and once more swam to the top. Tala returned quickly to Rei's aid and with one great heave of effort and large gush of air bubbles swimming upward in payment for his force, the heavy beam slid back with another muffled groan to free Rei.

After having pulled Rei free from his pinned position, Tala grabbed Rei's arm and forced him to swim along side him down in what seemed to be another underwater passageway like something out of a James Bond film in which the clever Brit. pulls off another daring escape from certain death. They swam for what seemed a lifetime to Rei and came to an abrupt stop at one wall of the dark tunnel. Tala reached down into a dark area and drug up a scuba tank and one mouthpiece, giving it to Rei first. While Rei took a deep breath off the tank he watched as Tala grabbed up something else that turned out to be a water proof flashlightbefore passing the mouthpiece back to the red head. Taking turns off the mouthpiece they swam through the darkness with the small flashlight cutting a barely visible path for them to follow. Rei clung tightly in the darkness to Tala, knowing that only Tala knew the way, knew the truth to their escape. And it wasn't till Rei was actually holding so closely to Tala that he hadn't realized how unafraid of the loneliness he was now. The strong arms of his savior closely wrapped about his waist held some kind of sway over his fear, his insecurity, that dark cold that crept into the soul into the depth of night. It all faded away while this man was at his side, even if the days had been few together and the moments short, the feeling had always been the same warm soft feeling.

Tala suddenly kicked his legs out at an awkward angle and began to swim upward towards a light above them, a serene divine light placed in a calm blue setting surrounding the heavens above them. Rei continued to squeeze himself against Tala and followed him to the surface world, subconsciously taking a huge breath upon breaking the water barrier not realizing how badly his lungs were aching. As they broke through together they began to swim towards a shoreline not to far off, both having to fight a strong rip tide trying to pull them back out into the water. But after a minute of struggling against the tide Tala and Rei strode onto the sandy shore in silence, dripping and shivering as seawater came rushing off of their wet bodies.

"You okay?" Tala asked coolly as he shook his head and made the red hair sling water everywhere. Rei just nodded quietly, trying not to complain about his minor discomforts, and trying hard not to think about the ache on his back. With warm smile over his shoulder to break the sudden tension Tala said, "Good. Come on." Rei returned the warm smile and tried to understand what the transporter could be happy about considering he had just lost everything in the time span of an hour.

Tala began to trudge up the shoreline slope onto a slab of green grassland and as Rei came to join him they were met with the glorious sight of a small beach house perched gently on a cliff edge. The two shared a quick look at one another and another smile before they half-ran half-walked toward the beach house and quickly found themselves standing at the foot of its wooden staircase. They trudged up the stairs wearily for a moment and just as they made it to the top of the staircase Rei summoned enough courage to finally use real words.

"Hey Tala… thanks. I owe you one" Rei blushed at his own comment, it sounding so very cliché and too joke like to be a serious comment of thanks. Tala turned around to face Rei and smiled at the bright amber eyes with his own blue ones, so very contrasted to the other like sun and ice or fire and water.

"I think you owe me _more_ than one." Tala joked and began to walk away into the house being followed quickly by Rei who was chuckling lightly along with Tala. But suddenly all went quiet again and the laughter from Rei was replaced by a hiss of pain and the quiet thud as flesh met the floor. Tala whirled around and was horrified to find Rei lying doubled up on the ground with a pale face of utter pain.

"Rei!" Tala ran back to the crumpled up form and lifted him up into his arms. The amber eyes sprang open and cried out for help as Rei moaned quietly. Tala shook him lightly with concern and worry flooding into his voice, "Rei… for the love of God, tell me what's wrong."

Suddenly on his hand sticky warmth spread over his skin and made the fearful Tala slowly roll Rei over so he could see his back. Pulling Rei's shirt up carefully, Tala exposed the pale flesh and saw with shock that a large and jagged looking cut halved a dark bruise, most definitly from their earlier encounter with the fallen beam. Tala carefully turned Rei back over in his arms and cradled him closer to his chest and with an absolute whisper he cursed Rei's stubborn bravery with one word,

"Damn…'

(A/N: okay that's all I got for you currently and forgive me if things were a little rushed in this chapter but I honestly don't think you really care. I hope you liked it. Anyway I'll see you later and up date when I get a chance considering this is homecoming week and my scheduel will be hellish. Andalso my next chapter will be my smut chapter sothe rating will go up. Adios. R&R)

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**_


	9. TLC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Chapter 9 and at last smut has come. Everyone likes the smut… I can read your minds, ho ho ho. Anyway time to get on with the chapter and you all must understand this is my first honest attempt at a lemon considering this is my first serious story so please be patient with me. But other than an amateur's first attempt this chapter will have cuteness at random moments along with a fairly decent lemon. God this is a long note! Anyway… Enjoy!)

>>>>LEMON 

**Chapter 9: TLC **

Tala sat at the bedside quietly, his head bowed in a silent respect keeping a careful watch on the sleeping naked Rei laying gently on a large silk sheeted bed, his naked wounded backside up. Hours that had seemed to stretch over eternity had passed and Tala had waited just as he did now, just waiting and allowing time to pass him by. Tala had treated Rei's wound some time ago, with what knowledge he had of cleansing and dressing a wound, discovering that the wound was not deep nor lethal but the amount of blood lost during their excursion in the water could have been. That thought kept Tala awake and patiently watching despite his own desperate need of sleep.

Suddenly a quiet groan emerged from the tense silence and Tala looked up swiftly to see the amber eyes of Rei fluttering in a rough attempt to open fully. Carefully Tala placed his hand on the bare shoulder softly to restrain the struggling form and whispered,

"Don't move Rei… you're going to hurt yourself again."

Rei stirred a little from his place on the bed and could see at an angle Tala sitting shirtless at his bedside, the blue eyes now careful and warm as the watched him. His memory suddenly flooded back and he immediately wanted nothing more to sit up and look at his surroundings but was quickly forced down again.

"You stubborn little shit… what did I just tell you?" Tala softly scolded jokingly with a hint of laughter in his voice. Suddenly Rei became aware of the draft he was feeling all over and asked with a visible blush on his face,

"Umm… Tala, where are my clothes?"

"Over there, _bashful_." Tala chuckled and made a random gesture to his left, "And besides it's not like you've got something I've never seen before so just relax."

Rei smirked into the pillow he was resting on and sighed contently, "Thank you."

Tala smiled back at him and ruffled the black hair childishly.

"Yeah well you still owe me, you know." Tala joked, casting his blue eyes to the floor in a weak attempt to hide his own sudden blush, but suddenly he heard the mattress Rei was lying on squeak and as he looked up Tala was met with a pair of shinning golden eyes.

"Then let me settle the score." Rei was sitting on his knees now, paying no heed to his nakedness as he had before, staring intently at Tala with a passionate gleam in his cat like eyes. Suddenly Rei carefully leaned forward and pressed tender lips to those of Tala's and made the red haired man pull back with a slow stun in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that Rei… I…I wouldn't ask _anyone_ to do that." Tala blushed very slightly and turned his head trying to hide the lie in his eyes but Rei already knew.

"You didn't ask…' Rei whispered and once more he was pressing his lips against Tala and feeling a shy response to the gentle but persistent touch. Tala let his hands find their way to Rei's shoulders but they came to a quick halt when Rei broke the kiss at a response to pain.

"Damn it…' Rei growled feeling the pain in his back burn dully in response to his kneeling position. Tala sighed and found his way onto the bed edge sitting comfortably with Rei in his gentle embrace.

"What did I tell you about moving?" Tala scolded again weakly, quietly lying Rei back down to the bed, his precise hands ever sure in each movement.

Rei sighed sadly, "I guess settling the score will have to wait."

"Nonsense...' Tala chuckled and tucked a stray black thread of hair back away from Rei's pale face. "You just need a little TLC."

Tala placed his arms on either side of Rei and sat carefully between Rei's spread legs gently placing a soft kiss on his lips. Rei returned the kiss, deepening it and letting his curiosity go forward to explore the mouth of the red head. Normally Rei would have been shy about any moment such as this but now it all felt right all in sync and perfect like the ending of a fairytale that could never end with any other line beside 'happily ever after.'

Rei let his hands slide down Tala's back, sometimes rubbing rougher as he busied himself with the kiss Tala was bestowing upon him. Tala deepened the kiss and began to work one hand along Rei's bare side as he grinded softly against the frail body, drawing quick but pleasured gasps from Rei. Rei broke his kiss with Tala and carefully placed his lips on Tala's collarbone, carefully sucking on the tender area of flesh and enjoying a few interesting growls that came deep from Tala's throat.

But suddenly Rei stopped and pushed Tala away slightly so as to look straight into the blue eyes but his voice was serious and pleading. "Stop. Stop."

"What's wrong?" Tala asked fearfully hoping he had not hurt Rei.

"I can't stand it." Rei gasped and rolled over slightly under Tala's weight putting his head as far to the side as he could get it.

"What?" Tala begged for an answer and heard Rei cough haggardly.

"We stink like dead fish!" Rei cried with choked laughter and Tala's worry fell into laughter. Tala suddenly buried his head deeper into Rei's shoulder and rubbed himself over Rei. The black haired man laughed as the red bangs tickled his bare skin.

"Stop that it tickles. And seriously, we smell God-awful. I need to take a shower… Want to join me?" A sly cat like grin graced the young man's lips and Tala felt the same smile cross him.

"With pleasure." Tala growled lustfully and rolled off Rei and helped him stand slowly. Rei stood up with a quiet groan and leaned heavily into Tala, almost falling into him, as one leg decided it wanted to give in to the newly applied weight. Tala caught him easily and held him close to his strong sculpted body.

"You sure you're up to this?" Tala's question was concerned and worried as he let Rei take his time in standing on his own, somewhat reluctant to release his captive. Rei nodded with a smile gracing his face lightly and he strode forward as if nothing had happened at all.

Tala followed Rei quickly into a large looking bathroom that was beautifully designed in a golden oriental decoration, images of pale yellow swans floating on a sea of green and blue back ground in a moment of pure serenity. One large mirror bordered by bamboo was on the side wall next to the marble sink counter and mirrored the shower area and currently a naked Rei waiting patiently for Tala. Rei opened his arms with a needy look on his face and allowed Tala to engulf him in his arms. As they held to each other in silence Rei felt himself collide softly with Tala's clothed lower half.

"If you're going to join me I think you should hurry up and get rid of those jeans." Rei kissed Tala sweetly and quickly before he carefully danced toward the shower area and ridding himself of his own last clothing which was the makeshift bandage, leaving Tala to grin at his naked tease. Quickly Tala rid himself of the jeans and rushed toward the shower to join Rei who had just turned the water on into its hissing cascade of warmth.

Steam began to billow over the shower door and told of the heated water prepared for them and welcomed them easily as both jumped abruptly into the warm waterfall. Both shivered as the ocean slime melted off of them and pleasant warmth overwhelmed them easily. Carefully they bathed one another, Tala being extra carefully not to tear Rei's clot, enjoying the exploration one another granted the other.

Suddenly their exploration came to a halt as their lust grew in a foreign need they had never known and forced themselves upon one another. They plunged themselves into a passionate kiss, strong and fiery creating a steam to beat the heat of their watery surrounding. They massaged one another, their touch stronger and more perfect than any other touch they had every received from any previous muse. A touch that people called wrong for even existing was so right for them both. But any other person's opinion didn't matter now and would never matter, lust and need had engulfed them and that was all that mattered right now.

Tala moved his lips to Rei's collar bone as the golden eyed man had done earlier for him and let the sensitive skin ripple beneath his lips, enjoying the soft calm moans Rei would let escape despite his attempts to be cool. Then shyly Rei moved his hand down toward Tala's length and gripped it carefully and caused Tala to gasp and break his teasing of the collar bone before whispering "Oh Rei…' Then gently Tala took Rei's earlobe in his lips and sucked on the lobe tenderly. Rei let his hand rub the area he was gripping slowly, subconsciously moaning with pleasure as tribute to his beautiful torture.

Then Tala groaned quietly as he hardened and abruptly stopped his careful torture then brought pleading amber eyes to stare deep into his own blue ones. There was powerful love and fierce lust echoing in the golden eyes, that want, that desperation and need only one could see to understand.

"Do you want to go on?" Tala asked, his own lust begging him to go on but his mind telling him he had to be patient. Rei let his arms snake slowly about Tala's neck and whispered directly in his ear, "More than anything…' There was such a lust in his tone that no one could have resisted him and Tala was quick to pull him closer to his heated body. Tala's strong arms carefully grabbed Rei's small waist and then lifted him up and with loving, painstaking slowness Tala lowered Rei down on his hardened length. Rei gasped as he was lowered completely on to Tala's staff and found himself clutching desperately to the strong form in front of him. Tala held him still, pushing Rei against the shower wall so they both could have more support.

"You okay?" Tala asked hoping that this was not too much for Rei considering his wound. Rei nodded stiffly and enjoyed a reassuring kiss while he adjusted to his position. After a few moments passed the pain subsided and the whole feeling of pleasurable warmth overwhelmed him.

"Move…' Rei pleaded softly and leaned against the wall fully and watched as Tala moved forward a bit to give their pleasure cruise a slow start so as to prolong their enjoyment. Tala thrust into Rei carefully, shuddering warmly as a tingling sensation attacked his lower half. A low throaty growl escaped from Rei as the sensation passed through him as well, his own length becoming hardened as a response to the hot feeling growing below. Rei's free hands roamed aimless over Tala's shoulders moving in circles or pressured swirls. Tala thrust into Rei again this time with a little more force drawing a quick breath from his captive. Rei subconsciously wrapped his legs around Tala's waist and moaned as once more Tala thrust into him up to the hilt.

"Mmmm… faster…' Rei moaned softly working his hands along the strong shoulders and letting his lips play about the collar bone again. Tala obeyed the command of his lover calmly as his pace quickened and deepened in each attack. Each thrust came again and again, furious love that was impatient but gentle and each time the response from Rei grew from small teased whines to full throaty growls and moans. Tala paced each attack despite sudden need screaming at him to push harder and faster and more brutal than ever but the timid trembling legs that had wrapped around his waist so carefully reminded him why he needed to be cool. But he could not help himself eventually when everything overwhelmed him. The heat growing inside his body, the smell of Rei's body so close to his, the lustful sounds Rei was echoing at every touch. Suddenly Tala felt Rei grab at the back of his neck and moan loudly, "Faster Tala… mmm faster!"

Tala complied and he thrust harder into the young man and his pace quickened to a runaway speed. His focus was so utterly lost now that he could not shake the haze to where reality ended and fantasy began. Tala was barely aware of the grasp Rei had on his nape or aware of the pleasured cries of both men as his thrusts reached forward with loving but unforgiving fury. Suddenly hisorgasm madeTala ruptured in a great wave as he came and as the wave broke upon him in full nirvana he felt Rei shudder with a cry of completion and cum spilled from Rei all over Tala's stomach and chest.

Tala finally coming back to reality and fully aware of Rei's limp form leaning heavily on him, he gently lifted Rei from his softened member and let him lay heavily into his body. Both leaned into each other's weak embrace, both breathing heavily but smiling happily as they listened to the water still running over them.

Rei suddenly lifted his bowed head, the amber eyes piecing Tala's blue ones with a heart-warming look, and leaned forward to kiss Tala softly. Tala returned the kiss and then looked into the weary amber orbs. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words would form and all he could do was press his lips back down to touch like a butterfly kiss on the fray wet black hair. Rei was absent-mindedly tracing his finger along Tala's scar still ever quiet and unmoving, allowing the warmth of their embrace to overtake him completely.

Again they bathed each other carefully with light touches and then finally exited the shower room despite the enjoyable warm waterfall that still steamed in a steady hiss. They dried off quickly in the embrace of a large beach towel both glancing to the mirror and watching themselves from a fascinating perspective. Then Tala swung the towel over them like a cape and brought Rei deeper into his embrace. Running curious hands through the black hair Tala found himself intrigued by Rei's content stare into the unknown.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rei looked up into the blue eyes of his captor but in no hurry to be free of his gentle embrace and with a soft wistful sigh he said, "Just wondering how many more times I have to do that before I'm paid up." Tala chuckled and brushed back an unruly black hair from the young man's face.

"If I had it my way you would never be paid up." Tala said with a laugh and found Rei's arms wrapped tightly around his waist again with a silent response.

They soon went back into the bedroom in search of rest and found that darkness was lying outside like a thick humid blanket telling that time had flown passed them. They laid themselves down together in the mess of silk sheets, still enjoying each other's company as they drifted into silence. The serene quiet cradling them carefully in its own soothing embrace and finally sweeping them off into the dreamless sleep both so badly wanted and needed, not to wake until the sun's morning warmth called for them once more in all their renewed existence.

(A/N: Well… I hope you liked it and as I said it may have been a really weak lemon scene but what do you want from an amateur? That's all I've got for you for now so I hope it was to your liking. I'll see you guys later and I would love some opinions if you'll give them. Also my Grandfather just died so I might leave for a while and won't have access to a computer. I'll update when I can. R&R)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_**


	10. Not For Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: Yo people! How's it hanging? Good on this end and guess what? I've updated just for you! I hope you like it. Thanks once more to those of you who persist to review loyally. Know that it is appreciated greatly by yours truly. Anyway on with the show. Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 10: Not for Me **_

There was a beeping in the background just as pre-dawn broke onto the world making a groggy Rei turn over to find that a very wide awake Tala was staring back at him in a intense stare.

"Morning." Tala whispered stretching one hand to Rei's face and rubbing the cheekbone softly. Rei smiled back at him then let his ears focus back to the odd high pitched beeping noise in the distance. He blinked his amber eyes and propped himself up a little more on one elbow so as to look down on the amused looking red head.

"Morning.' Rei answered then looked toward the dresser across the room supporting a small telephone. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"I guess I should, huh?" Tala said giving Rei a quick peck on the cheek before rolling off the bed and strolling forward to the dresser and ceasing the annoying beeping.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"What? Shit!"

Pause.

"Fine, when?"

Pause.

"Alright. I'll see you shortly. Bye." Tala set the phone back down and began to walk back toward the bed.

"What's up?" Rei asked as Tala climbed in beside him.

"That was Kai… my house has been blown up."

"Ouch… that really sucks." Rei teased as if it were a simple laughing matter. Tala turned over and sighed, "Yeah… but what really sucks is I have to go in for questioning as soon as possible."

"How the hell did he find you?" Rei asked suddenly realizing that the phone used just now had been a normal phone and not a cell. Tala shrugged.

"I guess Kai put two and two together and figured if I wasn't at my ruin of a house I had to be here. Or dead. Kai was always good at hide and seek."

Tala sat up suddenly and went silent. Rei listened with him, wondering if once more they were to be showered in fiery rubble. The moment they listened was tense and unsure as they both were inwardly prepared to fight or flee and Tala asked quietly in a tense whisper, "You hear that?"

"No, what?" Rei asked worriedly listening to the silence with steady precise ears. Tala, then acting very un-Tala like, suddenly whirled on Rei and pounced him taking him down into a fantastic crazy splay of sheets and pillows, pinning him under his full but lenient weight.

"What the hell are you doing, Tala? You scared the hell out of me!" Rei scolded half-heartedly and watched Tala sit up slightly, still straddling his waist easily.

"You know… there was a really good reason for that but I can't remember what it was." It looked for a moment as if he were seriously concerned at his sudden memory loss then abruptly smiled wickedly. "Oh! I remember now."

Then in a fierce attack of swift fingers and loving growls Tala began to tickle Rei beneath him making the younger man squeal helplessly for mercy. Suddenly Rei summoned up a quick in human strength and heaved Tala with a crazed squeal off him to the floor with a loud thud. It went quiet except for Rei's hard breathing as he tried to catch his breath and birds chirping lightly outside.

"Tala?" Rei asked carefully looking over the bed edge with slight expectancy of another attack. But as he looked at the floor he was amazed to find that the red head had disappeared completely. He leaned further over the edge and continued to look for the missing man and was suddenly lifted up from behind and began to squeal wildly knowing that Tala once more had gotten the better of him.

"My God! How the hell did you do that?" Rei asked as he turned in his captor's arms and was face to face with the blue eyes. The blue orbs twinkled slyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tala leaned down and kissed Rei in a quick passion before rolling off the bed and walking over toward the dresser. Rei hopped off the bed and when he was at Tala's side he whispered in the red head's ear,

"And I will know… even if I must torture you to get you to speak." Rei let his lips trail down Tala's neck and his arms snake about his waist. Rei heard small quiet chuckles escape from Tala as he suddenly turned to face him full on and sunk his own lips down onto those of Rei.

(A few hours later)

They had called a cab some time around nine in the morning after grabbing up a bit a breakfast and clean clothes. The ride over had been silent despite their constant reassuring touches or sneaky kisses now and then receiving disapproving suggestive coughs from their cabby.

They arrived within the hour at the police station, meeting Kai at the door and quickly being led by the serious inspector off to another office area in the far back of the old building. They were silent for their walk through the labyrinths of desks, filing cabinets, simply dressed cops and vale of phones ringing off the hooks, Kai carefully leading them professionally through his everyday life.

After their escapade through the small police station they Tala and Rei found themselves being turned carefully to the direction of a large office at the far right by Kai's guiding hands. They entered the room casting curious looks around the office while Kai gestured to them two leather back chairs made with oak wood. Kai walked around his desk and went to sit in his computer chair and opened up a file.

"So… who wants to tell me what happened?" Kai asked with a sigh and threw the file down in front of them. Tala took a glance at the file that said in large letters **Arson**. The red head had to choke back a laugh. Kai noticed the strangled chuckle and shot him a glare and then turned his crimson eyes on Rei.

"How about it, Rei? You want to tell me what happened?" Kai was staring directly at the amber eyes and probing them for the slightest hint of information.

"We don't know." Tala stated finally drawing a sharp glare from Kai, heseemed to beextremely pissed.

"You don't know? You don't know! How the fuck can you not know what happened to your own bloody house!" Kai had slammed his hands hard on the desk and the knuckles of his clenched fists were turning white. "Tala, I'm 45 years old. I too old to be playing these games with you! Tell me what happened, please!" his crimson eyes were intense as they searched for truth in the blue eyes of his friend. Tala seemed to give him a slightly angered but respectful sneer as he stated calmly,

"Kai, old man, I think honestly I'm in no mood to have you interrogate me about something I didn't see much less have knowledge about."

Kai's crimson eyes that had burned with ferocity now softened as he sat back down and leaned deeper into his chair. "I'm sorry Tala." Kai said with a sigh, his gaze trailing back to the file now in Tala's hands. Tala looked up andnodded in understanding then allowed an uneasy silence to fall on the moment before Kai spoke again.

"So… I didn't just bring you two here for a friendly chat. Someone tried to kill you. People don't just blow up your house for no reason. Not with that kind of fire power."

Tala was still flipping through the file like a nonchalant teen getting a lecture after breaking curfew and then ran across a picture of the ruins of his house and saw sadly that it was burned down to the base. He sighed and then whipping the file closed and threw it back onto Kai's desk. Then Tala began to pour out the story or more appropriately called the lie about how he and Rei had gone out for 'a walk and a swim' on the beach about a mile down the shoreline and then went to his beach house. And finally at the end of his tale Kai just seemed utterly confused.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You two went for a swim and didn't see the house get blown up? But the people that witnessed the explosion testified that they saw no one walking or swimming along the shore in between the time that I left and the explosion." Kai was staring directly at Tala searching him but before Tala could flounder with a response Rei said,

"The point of a romantic swim, Inspector Kai, is to get away and not to be seen." Rei looked over at Tala with a smile and a secret wink and waited for Tala to reassure his statement. Tala nodded and gave a gentle smile to Rei then turned back to Kai. Kai just sank back deeper into his chair and sighed for the thousandth time.

"All right. I guess that's all I have to ask you right now but I might call you later for further questioning." Kai waved his hand in dismissal to the two and watched them head for the door. Then just as Tala was about to head out he halted him.

"Tala?"

"Yeah, Kai?"

"I don't know what you've done this time my fiend but you really fucked yourself over."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tala tried to make a move again for the door but once more was halted by his friend's emotionless voice.

"Tala, I won't ask you to tell me what's happened, you would never. I know that too well. But just be aware for your sake and Rei's that the people you're messing with now don't give up easily. Please Tala, now is not the time to be looking for trouble." Kai watched Tala give him a nod of understanding and then with an inwardsigh watched him leave his office and disappear down the hall.

"Please don't do anything stupid Tala." Kai whispered to the lonesome silence in his cool office. Then feeling too groggy to carry on for a moment Kai sat forward with his head in his hands, rubbing gently on the temples of his head begging the suspicious voice in the back to shut up.

(Outside moments later.)

Tala followed Rei silently through the halls of the police station, his mind constantly analyzing what Kai had just told him. His olds friend's wistful words still ringing coldly in his head like the echo off of cavern walls, _"Please Tala, now is not the time to be looking for trouble."_

Rei said something to him and was smiling so he forced a smile in turn to him not real sure why he had chosen the smile for an answer. But his mind still ran over the words, the voice in the back of his head whispering insane thoughts and random curiosities about the statement. Then suddenly he hit a thought of, _Did Kai know about all this mess?_ He shook his head of the idea hoping to God that was not the truth. Then another thought hit him. _Rei._

Both men walked outside together and found the morning had broken into high noon but allowed a cool wind to ride the edge of its existence. The sky though cloudless and utterly blue seemed lifeless in its own way, providing a quiet flow to all activity around them. Rei paused to look at him and Tala stopped along side him. The blue eyes sank deep into the oblivion of those fiery amber eyes before him, a peace within their gaze that wanted so desperately to remain. But nothing ever lasts.

Tala snapped his gaze away from Rei and began to walk away. Rei remained standing where he was, longingly looking after him with a slightly hurt look a glow in his eyes.

"Tala, I need to ask you something." Rei stated quietly, almost shamefully, and let his amber eyes trail aimlessly around their scenery. Tala whipped around and stared right back at him.

"What is it?" the words were sincere but his tone was course and threatening.

"I need you to help me do something."

"Does it have to do anything with the people that blew up my house and car?" Tala questioned back, feeling that he was about to be hired for anotherroutine job. Rei just nodded and carefully strode forward to stand in front of the red head.

"Then I'll have nothing to do with it." Tala whirled away fromRei and began to walk onward without him butTala's words came cutting back to Rei coldly, "And I suggest you do the same."

"What?" Rei gasped and ran forward so that he was standing directly in Tala's path.

"Rei, take my advice… they think you're dead, they think I'm dead. This is your chance to getaway from them and make a new life for yourself. Go wherever you will along whatever road but don't make the same mistake twice."

"A mistake I'd make gladly again. But not for me." Tala had begun to walk away again but paused and found himself staring back deep into the golden eyes.

"What do you mean, 'not for me?'" Tala asked, his cold blue eyes utterly locked onto the gold.

"My father, my sisters, my friends… four hundred locked in a container on a ship headed to dock to be sold into slavery." His voice was cold and sad, a point of breaking under heavy weight.

Tala stared deep into the amber orbs, searching for any thing hinting at a joke or a lie and saw utter truth burning in desperate need of understanding. He had not realized it but he was holding Rei tightly by his arms and now the younger man seemed to be quivering under his grasp. Tala let his grip soften and caused Rei to look up directly into his eyes. The golden eyes brimmed with tears and confusion.

"I will help you." His words were plain and soft like the breeze around them but to Rei the statement was the most holy of vows in the greatest show of love and courage he had ever seen. With an amazing leap of joy in his heart, Rei propelled himself into Tala's waiting arms and clung gratefully to the red head. Tala just smiled and drew Rei deeper into his embrace without a thought even to the storm of danger hovering so closely to their happy serenity.

(A/N: all right well things begin to come together into the serious plot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but that's all I have for you so take care of my story while I go off to write more chapters. See you! R&R)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_**


	11. Doubt and Deception

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: hey guys I'm back! Thanks for the reviews I love them! I really don't have much to announce so I'm going to get straight to the point… R&R more! And here's the story.)

_**Chapter 11: Doubt and Deception**_

Rei stood quietly in the shade of a large four-story building, a lonely patience evident in his face. His amber eyes would catch in the reflected light of a fountain pool near by now and then, giving a surreal glow in his fair face. Rei kept watch from his place in the shadow of the building, his ebony black hair swept back in the breeze like a dark banner to signal his position.

Suddenly from around the corner walked the red headed man he was waiting for, a nonchalant face painted into his fierce features. Rei watched Tala approach for a moment and then saw an interesting smile grace his lips.

"Mizuhara's in there, for sure?" Rei asked quietly as Tala stopped in front of him. Tala nodded and looked back toward the way he had come from.

"Yeah, he's definitely in there and I picked up something for you while I was inside." Tala shoved his and inside his jacket and removed a sleek looking pistol. Rei's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Who'd you get it from?"

"Well um…I _borrowed_ it from one of Mizuhara's bodyguards." Tala smiled wickedly and handed the gun over to Rei. Rei returned the smile and hid the gun in his waistline.

"You ready?" Tala asked taking a quick breath to relax his tense muscles. Rei nodded repeated the same action hoping to relieve his nervous energy and quickly fell into step behind the fast exiting red head.

Max leaned deeper into his chair staring at his computer screen, the bright baby blue eyes sparkling like pools of summer water glowing wearily after a long rain. He yawned quietly reading over the information his computer screen revealed and suddenly his secretary beeped in.

"Yes Leah, what is it?" Max asked somewhat with a bored tone.

"Mr. Sao Kon said he is on his way, Sir." Her young voice was mechanical and hoarse over the intercom.

"Thank you, Leah."

"Yes sir." He had just turn his attention back to the computer screen when suddenly his door flung open with a crash and two young men entered, guns drawn and pointed straight at him. He immediately recognized both of them but remained silent.

"Hello boys… good to see you again. Mr. Kon… and you, the transporter…' Max shot the red head a stern glare, "The man who just won't die."

"In the flesh." Tala said giving him a halfhearted salute and then cast a curious look at Rei, waiting for the cat-eyed man to make a move. The amber eyes of Rei were daring and fierce, an utterly focused predator on the trail of his prey. The gun cocked and Rei held directly at Max's forehead.

"Where are the files?" Rei asked through clenched teeth. Max smiled back still as cold and calm as ever. Tala continued to hold his gun pointed to the blonde haired businessman and watched the amber eyes of Rei darken with anger.

"Tala, search the folders over there. Look for a boat coming in from Beijing." Rei snapped the order sharply but Tala obeyed quickly and went to the stack of papers to search. Tala ran his eyes over each piece of paper precisely, each one reading something other than the port times of a ship that left from Beijing. Tala turned and looked at Rei and shook his head. Rei snarled and turned his fierce glare down on Max.

"Where is the file?" Rei growled but the light blue eyes retained soft calm.

"I don't know why you believe him, Tala. He's a lair you know." Max turned his steel gaze from Rei over to the transporter. Tala stared back with stun at the fact of even being addressed but said nothing.

"Shut up, Max! And start worrying about the gun pointed at your head!" Rei let the end of the gun press against Mizuhara's forehead.

"So what about that gun… its not like you have the guts to use it." Max smiled darkly, "And I'm sure your Father would be quite upset to know what you're doing. Well he'll be here shortly and you can explain it to him yourself."

"Father?" Tala asked quietly remembering what Rei had told him a little while ago that had even convinced him to come on this wild goose chase.

"My father doesn't control my life! Now tell me where that damn boat is going to dock!"

"Rei?" Tala was utterly confused but was more worried currently about the rage building inside the amber eyes.

"Rei is a delusional liar who sucks people into his lies. It's a shame a good man like you had to get sucked into this Tala. But its not too late to take up with me and get yourself out of this mess." Max smiled at him warmly but Tala remained silent glared back.

"Tala don't listen to him! That bastard has my family locked up with four hundred others in crate on a boat. And…'

"All four hundred are going to be sold into slavery?" Max asked curiously finishing the line for Rei. "He's said that every time he's dragged another poor sap into his games."

"He's a liar!" Rei shouted frantically and looked at Tala desperately hoping to see a reassuring look in the blue eyes. Tala was switching his eyes between Rei and Max trying to decipher the truth and the lies.

"How do you know for sure, Tala, who's lying here?" Max again had that persuasive business like air around him and Tala felt for the first time question creep between his love and his reason.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed and a female voice came into the tension.

"Mr. Mizuhara?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Mr. Sao Kon is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

There was a beep and the voice was gone but Max's smile remained.

"Well, well, Rei, it looks like Daddy came a little early for his meeting with me. Won't he be surprised?" A dark fearful anger rushed into the golden orbs but Tala could do nothing to reassure him nor pay attention to the persuasions of Max because the door of the office suddenly sung open and three men were revealed.

"Rei?" Tala looked over and the oldest man of the three who in Tala's opinion was the mirror image of his lover, only older.

"Father?" Rei answered timidly and looked perfectly bewildered by the sight of his elder image.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the old man, his eyes sparkling with bright confusion. But the stunned golden orbs quickly turned dark with rage.

"Where is that boat going to dock?" Rei demanded, the gun pointed at his mirror image. Tala remained silent but tense ready to spring should anyone come on the attack.

"Oh Rei, not this again… Son, there aren't any people in any crate on any boat. Just put the gun down before you hurt yourself."

"NO! Where is that boat! Where?" Rei's cry of frustration was desperate and distraught. Tala watched every thought pass through the golden orbs with every possibility to where this confrontation could go but with Rei's father in the mix of this surreal chess game everything had come to one outcome. Stalemate.

"Well son… since I refuse to give up the information, I guess you'll just have to shoot me." Sao was cool in his steel like stare. Rei aimed the gun at his father and visibly shook under the tension of his situation.

"I don't want to kill you!" Rei cried desperately. Sao shook his head and made a small tap on his chest where his heart was.

"Rei, this is your chance to be the hero. Kill the villain, rescue the prisoners and be the over all champion. All you have to do is pull that trigger." Sao continued to taunt his son and before Tala knew it the gun suddenly lowered from its aiming position and Rei hung his head shamefully.

Sao Kon just sighed in answer to the cowardice of his son then suddenly turned his head over his shoulder and spoke a few words in Chinese to the two buff henchmen at his side. Both men nodded and went forward and ruthlessly grabbed Rei by his frail arms and entrapped him in a bear hug. Tala, forgotten by the chaos of the meeting, suddenly aimed the gun in his hand at Rei's Father and demanded attention by cocking the firearm. The crowd turned on the fiery red head and all went quiet.

"I think you will find it wise to release him." Tala said with a deathly cold voice. Sao smiled at the red head with little worry and suddenly pulled a gun and fired. Rei screamed out for the red head with utter fear in his cry but saw amazingly with cool swift reaction as Tala tilted his head to the side and avoided the bullet barely. A small scratch on his cheek told easily of how close the bullet had come to its target.

"Care to try again?" Tala asked to any who'd answer his challenge.

Suddenly a new member walked into the room, a young Japanese man with bluish hair and deep blue eyes stared back coldly at the red head.

"Mr. Mizuhara, you have company, should I return later?" the young man seemed not to even notcie the gun in Tala's hands.

Max spoke for the first time since the confrontation and said, "No Tyson, the Transporter here has overstayed his welcome. Please show him out."

"Yes sir." Tyson said with a slight hint of eagerness in his tone. The man cracked his knuckles quickly and came forward to challenge the transporter. Tala sheathed the gun into his waistline and stood at ready for the attack.

In a fury of fists and striking limbs a brutal assault came forward onto to Tala and even for his trained body the attack was too much. After three upward punches getting each strike Tala used the wall as a brace in order to help himself kick out against his attacker but too late found the eager foot waiting to meet his gut.

Impact came easily and Tala found himself on his knees on the floor. Tala gasped for air and coughed a few times in a rough attempt to catch his breath but it didn't help. His world felt fuzzy and everything seemed to be spinning around wildly. Suddenly he felt himself be hauled from the ground to his feet in between two new thugs that must have momentarily walked in during his battle.

"You know Tala… you are fine fighter and an impressive enemy but unfortunately for you, I always win." Max had strolled forward from behind his bulletproof desk and stood in front of the scowling Tala. The blonde reached his hand into Tala's jacket area and retrieved the gun. He pointed the gun directly at Tala, inches away from his face and all Tala could do was stare at Rei from across the room with an apologetic look but Rei wasn't looking at Tala, he was looking at the gun. The gun cocked and Max seemed to steady his hand to get a better and more perfected aim.

"So you're just going to shoot your best opponent? The man most like you in brawn and brains but you're too afraid of competition so you're just going to shoot him. Wow, you really are a coward." Rei had thought up anything he could think of to say that might hold that trigger a little longer.

"I'm not going to shoot him, Rei. That's just too simple for me, you should know better." Max turned the pistol away from Tala for a moment to make a random gesture with the gun and suddenly whirled back and slammed the butt of the gun down into the red head's temple.

Tala cried out as the heavy object slammed down onto him and he began to sink down. His vision began to blur and his world spun sickeningly and a dark haze began to crash down on him. Tala hit his knees with a hollow thud and struggled for consciousness but suddenly felt that dark voice of Max in his ear whispering,

"By the way… there really isn't four hundred in a crate on a boat. Its only three hunred and ninety five.Five died on the way to port."

Tala snarled helplessly at the voice. He felt heavy as he fell deeper into the haze and just before everything went black he begged forgiveness from the horrified amber orbs of Rei, watching him fearfully just as he fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Rei watched with horror as Tala blacked out before him, his brave red headed companion giving him a weary apologetic look just before his blue eyes fluttered shut. The room went utterly quiet for a few minutes and suddenly Max turned to face Sao with a smile.

"Well… I think you best take your loony tune son out of here before the police get here. I called them when he started asking for the file."

Sao gave him a grateful bow and Max nodded in reply. Suddenly Sao whirled on his son with his older amber orbs burning fiercely,

"And you…' Sao growled at the young man in a lethal tone, "I'll deal with you later."

Rei quivered at the threat knowing well that his father's threats were always promises and went away quietly with two guards still holding him tightly. Rei walked along with the guards and just as he entered the elevator to be whisked away to a new hiding place the young amber eyes spotted a parade of police walking back toward the office.

(Back in the office)

Sao, Max and Tyson remained silent for a long while after Sao's men left, all staring at the unconscious figure on the floor, but the silence was quick to be broken by a soft rapping at the door. Max went forward and opened the door, side steeping the red head's still form and revealed a small squad of police being led by an older bluish-gray haired man with intense crimson eyes.

"Mr. Mizuhara, I presume?" the older man asked from the doorway. Max nodded. "I'm inspector Kai. You called about a disturbance?"

"Yes… um over there on the floor. This man attacked us with a weapon but Mr. Tyson came and took the weapon away from him. He's over there." Max pointed to the right and the older man froze as he came across the still form.

"Did you shoot him?" another police officer asked seeing the still form sprawled out awkwardly on the floor.

"No." Tyson replied easily. "I just subdued him."

"You two…' The crimson eyed inspector pointed at two men behind him, his expression unreadable, "take him and put him in my car, you… take their statement. And Mr. Mizuhara I will need you to be available for questioning, tomorrow morning."

"Of course Inspector." Max said with a polite bow. Without another word Kai scanned the room for detail then followed the two police men carrying Tala's body, trying to hide his worried face. But there was one thing Kai didn't see as he walked down after the two, the dark eyes of glowing hatefully as a wicked smile graced his lips in a farewell to the exiting group.

(A/N: all right… what did you think? I like the way I set personally but my opinions don't matter here. You tell me. Well um… sadly enough that's all I got for you currently so I'll see you soon. by the way i have an anouncement posted on my profile to those of you reading this concerning the next update of my story.R&R)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_**


	12. Golden

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: HI! I'm back and with a new chapter. Happy now? Thank you for being patiant while i was away and now here's the chapter without further stalling. Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 12: Golden**_

Tala groaned softly as the dark haze he dozed in fell away and his own shy hand immediately went to comfort his throbbing head. It felt like he had the hangover from hell. (Either you've been there or you know someone who has) He pulled the hand away from his head and saw much to his surprise flakes of crusty dried blood on his palm. He closed his eyes and replaced the comforting hand atop his head as if it were the only thing keeping his head from splitting apart and thought back. He couldn't focus at all because something was gnawing at his mind._ Gold?_ Then something suddenly pulled for his attention and he felt a bright light tugging at the dark behind his closed eyes and a kind warmth welcoming him to embrace its sight.

The blue eyes cracked open and when he looked toward the light it was so utterly warm that it drove away the pain for a brief moment with the thought of only golden light to fill his mind. Golden. Sparkling gold._ Gold?_ He stared at the light for a long moment and thought of that question gnawing at the back of his head. _Gold?_ He closed his eyes again when the pain suddenly decided to return. He growled to fight it away and suddenly felt time reel backwards as the question hit an answer. _The gold? The golden eyes. Rei's golden eyes…Rei… _

Tala's blue eyes sprang open again and this he bolted upright only to be scolded mentally by his throbbing brain. A quick hand went to comfort his pounding head while his frantic eyes searched his setting. From what Tala could make out, he was in a small jail cell inside another room very much alone. Tala took his hand away from his head and looked about the room quietly, summarizing his situation as a serious set back. He sighed and leaned back against the wall in which his bed/bench was hooked to.

Abruptly the door to his left opened, the door outside his cell that led out into the hall, and a weary looking figure with familiar crimson eye and blue-gray hair. Tala recognized the form instantly even through his hazy vision. The figure did not look over at him as he walked in with a small serving tray in hand bearing a saran wrapped sandwich of unknown origins and a bottle of water. The crimson eyes remained in a steady gaze at his landing place for the tray before whisking himself down into a chair and staring directly at the quiet red head. Silenced pass them both for a long while until the crimson eyes sparked with life.

"How long have you been awake?" Kai's voice was cold and emotionless. Tala shook his head.

"Not long. How long have I been in here?" Tala starred up at the window to his left and saw the golden light still flooding through his cell window. Kai looked toward the window also and whispered,

"Not but an hour…' Kai turned his crimson eyes back onto the red head as he stood. "God you really screwed yourself this time. I tell you to stay away from trouble and you go and get yourself knocked out and arrested. What the hell is wrong with you? Christ!" Kai pulled out some keys and searched through them, picking out a particular key and unlocking the cell door. The door swung back with a groan on rusting metal hinges and Kai stepped into the tiny cool cage. Tala looked up at his guest then back down at the dingy cell floor.

"And let me guess…' he continued irritably, "You want to fucking get out and get yourself killed if you can help that little friend of yours."

Tala just snorted a laugh and nodded. Kai chuckled a little too, grabbing up the tray of food and sliding it to rest in front of Tala's feet. With an amused snort Tala picked up the wrapped sandwich and smelled at it.

"Prison food sucks…' Tala said quietly and sunk his teeth down into the stale tasting piece of bread and meat. Kai smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah. And I suppose you want me to do something about it?"

"That'd be great if it didn't involve me having to answer questions." Tala said truthfully taking a swig from the water bottle still staring down at the food with a scowl. Kai sighed.

"I will help you Tala, but I can't help you without the truth. I need more information than you living on a pension from the government because of your injury. I know better."

Tala took the last bite of the odd sandwich into his mouth and chased it with some water then sighed contently but wistfully, "You would never believe me, Kai. Not even through all the things we've been through together. Reality is always harder to accept without proof, so why bother with a tale no one will believe."

"Try me…' Kai said about to walk out. Tala hefted another sigh and slid the tray back toward the door with the empty water bottle and sandwich wrapping on it. A moment of silence passed.

"If I were to release you…' Kai was facing away from him toward the open cell door. "Do you think you could have your proof of reality in twelve hours?"

"Less…' Tala assured looking up curiously at the older man. Kai turned and bore a light grin on his lips. He walked toward the door and looked about the cell with disgust then back directly into the red head's eyes.

"Well are you coming?"

(Minutes later)

A door leading into the rest of the police station from the private cell area swung open with a crash randomly and drew everyone's attention in an immediate instant. As all eyes fell toward the crash two figures became the center of focus; one figure a young man with dazzling fiery red hair and ice blue eyes, the other figure an older man with hair so gray it was blue and intense crimson eyes. The red haired man was holding the gray haired man by the throat with a small black gun pressed to his temple.

Guns whipped suddenly from their holsters and tense silence fell over the group. Nervous young rookie cops stared about at each other wondering exactly what they should do but one finally spoke up in a timid but loud command, "Release him!"

"All of you back off!" the red head shouted and tightened his hand on the inspector's throat. The crimson eyes flashed with slight anger but calmed quickly.

"Get back or blow his damn head off, you understand me?" Tala's eyes darted throughout the police station looking for the exit and he heard Kai whisper under his breath.

"On your left…look out."

Tala turned his head and saw much to his displeasure that one of the young cops was trying to edge his way closer to them. Tala pushed the gun harder into Kai's temple making his friend flinch slight as he cocked the gun.

"Get back." Tala snarled at the younger man and watched him retreat before turning his attention to the search for the exit again. Then once more Kai's helpful whisper reached his ear.

"Door… right."

Tala smiled visibly and then pushed his way through the crowd of cops still pressing the gun to Kai's head. He passed through almost to the door when the group suddenly began to trial him. Tala took the gun away from Kai's head and pointed it randomly at the crowd.

"Stay back and the inspector will live."

Suddenly seeing something that would cause a much more effective distraction, Tala pointed the gun toward the lighting unit and fired making the crowd duck and cry out with fear meanwhile allowing them to slip out the door. The gun was back at Kai's head in case anyone saw them and he heard Kai growl, "Do you think you could possibly have that gun pushed any deeper into my brain?"

"Sure but no time for that now. Maybe later okay?" Tala said hurriedly and shoved his captive into a random car that was luckily open. Kai slid over into the passenger seat and watched as Tala grabbed up two cables to hot-wired the car. The engine fired up and Tala pulled his seat belt and clipped it together and floored it just barely escaping bullet fire from a group of cops just running up. As the car surged forward Kai felt himself be sucked back into the seat and desperately all he could do was clutch for his seatbelt.

The car peeled out and rushed forward with amazing velocity hitting its climax speed almost within the instant it turned a corner. The car screeched as it hit the corner and tipped on two wheels. Kai gripped his seat to point his knuckles changed to ashen white and cast a quick look at Tala who seemed only to be at ease in the diver's seat with not even the slightest bit of thought even evident in his sharp features. The car did another turn down a small alley road way and Kai then found his attention back to a fast approaching wall or rather how fast they were approaching a brick wall not but four hundred feet ahead.

Three hundred.

Two hundred.

One hundred.

Kai threw up one hand over his face to shield himself for hat he was sure to be the immediate collision but felt the car make another sharp turn and heard a screech of tires and the motion resume as normal. He heard a soft chuckle and when Kai looked up he saw Tala smiling easily.

"You all right?" the red head asked trying hard to restrain laughter.

"Shut up and try not to get us killed!" Kai snapped and resumed gripping the seat with a death like cling.

Tala's smile widened as he turned the wheel and sent to car flying down another small road. The car squealed around another corner but a new sound reached their ears. Kai turned in his seat and looked through the back windshield.

"It looks like my rookies are fast learners." Kai seemed to make the statement to himself but Tala heard him none the less. Tala growled and turned down another road into a jam-packed roadway.

"Yeah, well they're being a pain in the ass to me so compliment them when you get back and not right now, okay?"

Kai smiled and could see an evident annoyance in the blue eyes but still nothing anywhere close to panic. The sirens of the European cop cars wailed behind them as they turned down another street and the chase became more and more of a tense escape when suddenly Tala gave a frustrated growl.

"What is it?" Kai asked seeing that the red head was giving an evil look at something further out of sight.

"You're damn rookies are tailing us and I'm running out of room to run. You better hang on. This is gonna be one hell of a finale!" Tala suddenly turned down a small road and hit the brakes causing the car to skid and spin wildly into a parallel parking position. Tala killed the engine instantly and unsnapped his seatbelt.

"I love hide and seek!" Tala growled with annoyance ducking down in his seat being copied instantly by Kai. Both ducked down in their seats then waited for a long time and listened as cop cars whirled past and screamed their siren wails. Then silence came at last and just a long moment of unsure waiting.

Tala poked his head upward slightly and peered out the window. Nothing was out there accept to the two cars he had parked between. Tala sighed softly and pulled himself back up into the driver seat. Kai did the same letting a relieved breath escape that he didn't realize he had been holding.

Tala turned the car back on and pulled out of the parked position and began to drive the opposite direction that he pursuit had led. Kai let his eyes trail over to the red head with a curious look but remained silent. The blue eyes of Tala seemed in deep thought and provoking a conversation with one so focused was like provoking a cornered animal for a fight.

()()()()()()()(At the docks)()()()()()()()

The car slowed to a halt as Tala and Kai arrived at a small dock area for fishing boats and steeped from the car. Kai looked around for a careful moment and let his eyes trail to the already growing sunset, the skyline glowing like a dying fire on the water. Tala began to walk toward an immediate boat; just a simple looking motorboat lovingly christened the "Dingy". Kai held back a laugh at the name and watched the red head jump over the edge of the dock into the boat.

Tala suddenly seemed to remember something and reached down into a hidden holster and held the pistol back out to Kai. He shook his head, the crimson eyes filled with quiet worry.

"You're going to need it."

Tala just smiled, drew out a duffel bag and threw the bag down to the floor of the boat and caused the flap of the bag to reveal a serious array of guns and weaponry hidden inside the leathery interior.

"Okay maybe not." Kai stated taking the gun back as he continued to stare at the bag heavy with weapons. Tala smiled back and abruptly dipped back down and pulled forth another bag and set it down, not revealing what this bag contained. And if it contained anything close to what the first bag did, Kai really didn't want know what was in there.

Tala went to the back of the boat and pulled the ruder chain causing the engine to cough and eventually turn over. The red head sat down on the bench in the boat and began to steer it away from its guide along the wooden dock. Kai watched in silence and suddenly thought up something to say.

"Hey Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"If any of this shit comes back to bite me in the ass, dead or alive, I _will_ get revenge on you." Kai called out over the constant muffled purr of the engine. Tala just smiled in response and gave one final wave of thanks and possible good-bye before setting back on his course, leaving Kai standing on the dock in the final rays of sunlight the day had to offer with a cold chill of night already setting heavy on his body.

Tala watched Kai become a small speck on the docks, silhouetted against the dying light of the sunset before turning back and digging into one of the bags. He scoured the inside of the leathery interior then removed a green long sleeve shirt. The shirt he wore reeked of the prison stench and he desperately wanted out of it. He stripped the T-shirt and tossed it to the floor, suddenly feeling his skin ripple into gooseflesh as a fresh spray of cool wind touched his carved body. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and shrugged into its soft warmth. Familiar warmth only to be matched by a loving gaze ever fulfilling on the coldest night. The warmth he had only ever experienced with Rei. _Rei._ He sighed wistfully at the thought of the amber-eyed man who had seemingly completed him in the most profound and perfect way before letting his gaze turn toward his concourse.

The skyline he was sailing toward was growing dimmer and cooler than before and he felt as if he were drifting off into a sea of dying colors. And at the base of the colors painted on the sky a beautiful golden line of light was hovering on the horizon and provoked one quiet whisper to carry on the wind out to his lover.

"I'm coming Rei… I'm coming."

(A/N: okay well um… that wasn't quiet the way I had wanted to end this but that's what came out so I hope it wasn't to cliché or anything. I hope you liked it and hope to hear positive things from my loyal reviewers. By the way those of you who have watched the movie need to know that because I can't remember what happened in this part of the movie, I'm winging it a little bit but the grand finale will remained unspoiled. Till next time! Adios.)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon _**


	13. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: chapter thirteen! The unlucky one by many trades but yet it is an updation none the less. I hope you will like it. Okay… all hell brakes loose in this chapter so be patient with me and as I said previously because I can't remember _exactly_ what happened I will be winging it through this chapter. Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 13: Dreaming of You **_

Rei groaned softly as he woke in the darkness and sat up slowly, his head begging him not to sit up at all. As he pulled up right he noticed a cold he felt throughout his limbs was growing ever worse and that he felt himself missing a warmth that had not long gone cold.

"What happened?" He asked in a groggy whisper to anything willing to answer, his shaky hands searching the floor for something that didn't seem to be spinning. Then from out of his own personal haze he recognized a voice and not some loud obnoxious random noise.

"You don't remember do you?" The dark tone that echoed out to meet him suddenly crashed into his memory and he could remember everything. But one scene of all the others came back first in a whirl of wild surreal images. Tala drawing a gun, a man with blue hair striking the red head down and finally Tala's blue eyes fluttering shut in a failed attempt to hold on to consciousness. Rei forced his eyes open and could see that through a blur of his own frazzled mind there was a dark shape sitting in the corner on a small stool.

"Who are you?" Rei asked feeling slight taken aback by the voice just because there was an unfriendly tone there.

"You wouldn't know me, Mister Kon. I very recently came into the services of your father. How do you feel friend?"

"None of your business. Get out of my room or where ever the hell I'm at." Rei said hotly and turned his gaze back to the floor.

"I'm sorry Mister Kon but your father has a keen interest in your safety and I must protect that interest."

"Tell my Father he can go to hell and so can you. Now get out." Rei snarled and curled up into himself, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging his knees defensively. He heard a soft chuckle from the dark form in the corner.

"The last time you said that to your father you ended up in here with that love lump on the back of your head." The form rose from whatever it was sitting on and walked closer to him still remaining a foggy silhouette. "You best keep your tongue unless your Father decides that would be a good trophy."

"Bite me!" Rei snapped, no longer wanting to be chastised by this brutish faceless oaf. There was a quick wicked gleam caught in a distant light and then Rei felt the hard contact of the brute's palm connecting with his cheek. He let out a shocked cry before lying still upon the floor with his free hand clutching his burning cheek, his shocked mind trying only to hold onto every detail hoping he wasn't about to lose himself into unconsciousness again.

"Watch yourself little Kon. Your Daddy wants to keep you safe but I might forget my place if that tongue slips out again."

A rough object crashed into Rei's stomach rudely, most likely the brute's foot, and Rei let go of the world and all knowing slipping back into the blackness of unconsciousness. And as the darkness took him away he began to dream, a peaceful dream sweeping him away on gentle wings into a paradise never before known to any beyond perfection.

(Meanwhile)

The boat motor cut off with a muffled cough and glided through nighttime waters, its lonely captain perfectly still at the bow of his vessel. After cutting the engine Tala reached down into a bag and grabbed up two unloaded guns and a few waterproof rounds of ammunition, sticking them down into his waistline. Carefully Tala then aimed the boat toward the nearing dock and allowed it to drift onward through chilled waters of the nighttime harbor up towards an unguarded pier bathed in a crisp moonlight. The boat made contact with the pier in a light muffled creak just as Tala swung himself from the bow of his ship and onto the wooden dock. He landed lightly on the pier and carefully looked about the shipyard covered under the night.

Slowly he crept from the pier deeper into the docks area to shelter among a series of large buildings probably used for loading of crates and other things related to the current docked ships. Through a cop's eyes, Tala looked around calmly trying to find anything that could signal suspicious behavior and spotted something very odd.

Not but a few buildings away many men were standing outside in the quiet, their eyes ever searching and cautious. Tala smiled and walked nearer to the building having absolutely no plan whatsoever but deciding he would do what he did best. Improvise.

(Meanwhile)

Rei opened his eyes carefully and gasped at what he saw. Perfection. Sitting up with painstaking caution, Rei could see his world in its entirety. He crossed his legs and let his arms hang loosely at his sides, his hands dropping down and brushing against the silky blue-green grass below him. His golden eyes wandered around with calm and gazed at the world that could only be described as perfection. Softly the wind raced out to him and bathed him in the soft whisper of summer love and smell of fresh apples. It made him hungry.

Carefully standing on shaky legs, Rei walked into the wind hoping to find the source of the smell. He had not walked but a few feet when the sight of treetops overtook the grassy plain. The same fresh wind hit him full on again and brought the scent of the apples on stronger. Rei went down into the orchard and took in a deep breath while gazing up softly at the apple trees.

Rei longed to grab one of the dazzling red orbs above so he could taste its sweet juices and just as he wished one would fall, one did plopping down in front of him like a lead weight. Cautiously he picked up the fruit and examined the delicious red shape for a moment. He stared into the shiny surface and spotted something suddenly like a distant image reflected on shimmering water. Rei wiped at the surface carefully and stared deeper into the image feeling drawn into its red light.

Standing distantly away Rei saw a man running, his hair orange red and a pair of intense blue eyes. The eyes were fierce and bright as they stared on forward without knowing that he himself was being looked upon. Rei continued to stare at the image with the inkling of remembrance. Again he touched the surface of the apple and watched the image fade away and the red surface retain a tempting shine. The golden eyed man shrugged and bit into the apple, savoring each bite and gush of juice until nothing more remained but a core.

Rei tossed the core to the ground and walked away exploring the perfect world he alone seemed to inhabit. He sat down in the silk like grass again and stared aimlessly into the world stretching his gaze toward heaven. The sky was absolutely light blue with a calm sea of fluffy clouds and again Rei felt as if he should be remembering something. He sighed not being able to remember and laid down in the cushion like meadow. He thought hard for a long moment and chased his thoughts round and round through the dark pathways of his brain and slammed head on into a wall of realization about the image in the apple.

Rei sprang up from his place in the grass and screamed out into nothing.

"Tala!"

(Meanwhile)

The door crashed open rudely and slammed back against a wall. Tala called out into the room, his gun drawn and ready.

Nothing. Tala growled at the silence and sped away down a narrow hallway to search other rooms. Pounding feet pursued him quickly and he could tell despite his quick attack to get in they were catching up quickly. Tala turned a sharp corner and ducked into the shadow of a dead end causing the pursuers to shoot straight past him. He smiled deviously and darted back out into the light before running back to search random rooms.

He turned up nothing down this hallway and went back the original path he had taken back into the main overhang, which housed crates of every kind. Surrounding those crates and containers were charter buses? He didn't care why they were there but it still made him curious to why they were parked in a loaded storehouse.

Tala raced deep into the mess of the buses hoping to take a short cut through to the other side of the building. He found himself lost within a matter of minutes in the sea of metal titan transport units. He sighed and slowed from a steady run to a calm walk but as he rounded the corner of one of the buses' fronts he was met by a swift punch to the jaw. He gave a cry of shock and stumbled back before jumping into a defensive position. He was met with a pair of cold steel like eyes of a monstrous mountain built man. There was a dark gleam in man's eyes and Tala felt for some reason that he was outnumbered. His blue eyes searched about the scene for a moment and he suddenly spotted a shadow on the floor edging closer from above. Tala looked up and saw a man crouched on top of the bus roof waiting to spring. Tala aimed and shot the man through the shoulder before turning and fleeing. He heard the man cry out and thud to the ground but pursuing footsteps came up fast and blocked the sound of crying out. Tala had barely enough time to duck a blow from the pursuer's monster hands. Sweeping himself swiftly underneath on of the buses, Tala dodged to the other side and found himself circled by more henchmen. It was quiet for a moment.

The man to his far left leapt forward and struck to late for Tala had already let his foot strike him first. The man crumpled to the ground with a muffled groan but suddenly a wild cry covered it up and Tala found two men rushing him with fists striking wildly in each direction. He ducked and did a sweep kick taking down each man before he brought his foot upward into another man's jaw. There was a nasty crack under the weight of his foot and the cry of a man reduced to the state of a newborn child. Tala stood and took the moment to flee for a more open spot to fight in but was headed off by to ruthless dagger men.

The blades flashed and Tala, though faster than they, found his shirt ripped in several places. He snarled and ripped his shirt away leaving him only in his bare skin and his own dagger flashing from its hidden sheath. His skin chilled at the sudden cold and his chiseled chest heaved with exhaustion. He paused for a moment then charged. Tala caught the first dagger man off guard by throwing the dagger back and forth to different hands then lunging forward and sweeping back to plunge downward. There was a muffled scream as the blade found the shoulder blade of his victim and the man passed out. The other man screamed wildly and threw the dagger at Tala's chest. He did a flip backward and dodged the soaring blade by inches. Then the red head found himself doing a sweep kick by instinct breaking the man's knee in the blink of an eye. The stunned man barely had time to recognize his pain before he hit the ground. Tala stood quickly and sheathed the dagger before running onward to anywhere. Tala found himself in an opening moments later and had the private thought of escape before suddenly men surrounded him. He cursed their stubbornness silent then smiled after counting the number he was facing. 17. There were seventeen men standing before him, bare fists tightening and twitching nervously for permission to strike. He didn't care. Tala went down into fighting stance and smiled. He made a motion toward the group with his first two fingers that said in attitude alone, _Bring it, punks._

They charged and his smile remained.

(Meanwhile)

Rei was no longer in the perfect dream world he had created in his mind but he was now sitting in total cold black oblivion absolutely alone. He felt like crying but he didn't know why. Abruptly out of the darkness a soft light warmed the cold and he reached out to it to embrace the light. He could hear something but he wasn't sure what but soft whispers just out of reach were brushing against his inner being. He called out to them mentally with words he himself did not know how to speak. And suddenly a silhouette stepped out of the darkness, eyes glowing with an unworldly bright light. The figure came forward grinning noticeably and though unsettled by the surreal eyes Rei smiled back. The form was godly yet simple but those eyes still held him still.

"Hello Rei." Said the voice and he answered back without realizing he was actually speaking aloud.

"Hi Tala."

"Why are you still sleeping?" Rei was staring deep into the blue orbs but he answered back in a trance.

"I'm not sleeping."

"Yes you are."

"Than this is a dream?"

"Yes."

"Then I like dreaming."

"Why is that love?"

"Because I keep dreaming of you."

A soft smile graced his lips and the strange Tala pressed his lips to those of Rei. Rei felt awed by the touch for a moment and watched the figure of his beloved drift back a little.

"Then all there's left is to wake up. Wake up. _Wake up_…" the last whispered words faded into an everlasting echo that roared in his ears. The figure disappeared into the divine light it had come from and Rei felt as if he were being hurled backward himself. He forced himself toward consciousness not knowing whether or not he were getting loser to waking or being drawn deeper into sleeping until he heard something.

"Wake up Rei… Wake up little Kon." Rei recognized the voice and snarled warningly but only managed to cough roughly. He heard laughter and felt himself being hauled to his feet finding that his eyelids were lead weights. Rei wanted to slide back into darkness but with a final attempt forced his eyes open. The world looked different and all he could do was watch and be silent as his captor dragged him off to some new hell.

(meanwhile)

Tala found himself surrounded with no escape. The seventeen men were drawing nearer to him and he felt as if his situation had gone from bad to worse all in a couple seconds time. He waited and watched patiently and decided it was time to get the hell out of here.

Jumping with lightening speed, Tala leapt up onto the shoulders of another man and forced him to the ground before doing a roundhouse kick into the face of another. Neither was knocked out but at least momentarily dispersed. Another man came charging at him and Tala, despite his being landed back on the ground in a crouched position, caught the man off guard by slipping underneath his legs and sending the attacker flailing into the start of a dog pile behind him.

The other members charged and ended in the same scrambling pile of flesh and franticness. Tala panted softly from having to dodge all his attackers but seeing that they were quickly gaining their feet again he thought up a new idea in an instant. Sitting not but a foot away was a large barrel of grease. Feeling a sudden strength charge him, Tala overturned the huge barrel and dumped grease and oil all over the floor. A few men charged him at the same time but when their feet touched the grease it was a dog pile all over again. Tala, who had backed out of the grease suddenly spotted something that might help. A broken bicycle sitting on the ground without wheels. Tala strode over to it quickly and examined the pedals for a moment then with two mighty stomps, broke them away from the metal skeleton. There were straps on the pedals and they helped Tala securely fasten them to his feet. The way they were built was almost like the ancient classic Japanese sandals that all samurai movies portrayed.

After strapping them to his feet and practicing standing on them for a second, Tala broke into a dead run and jumped into the dog pile to attack. Men, sliding around comically in the grease, tried to stand and defend themselves but Tala was fast on his slide-proof pedals. With what could have been claimed as a war cry, Tala leapt in amongst his greasy enemies and struck back.

The red head's right foot connected with the jaw of one man while a double punch met another's nose. Both went sprawling back to the farthest sides of the grease puddle. Tala struck out again and sent another three flying backward some unconscious or others wishing they were. The fight raged on for a long few minutes until only two of biggest guys were left, each one sporting devious cuts and bruises over their faces, each mark on their stern faces a failed attempt to take them down. Both glared at him and the red head snarled back before the two men charged. Tala defended himself but was sent sliding on his back to the most distant end of the grease, the black sludge covering his back and splattering onto his bare chest.

The two men, thinking him unconscious because he lay still with his eyes closed, received a foot to the face as they bent to grab him up. They gave a huff of surprise and fell backward finally taken down by the clever red haired man.

Tala stood after a few minutes panting and trying to wipe the grease from his face, shivering as his skin turned to gooseflesh when the cooled as the thick viscous slime was hit with a sharp wind from outside. The transporter looked about for the originality of the wind and saw that a door was cracked open slightly. Tala went towards one of the fallen foes and plucked off the shirt wiping his body with it and removing the grease from his body. He had just finished cleaning when there came a sudden call from his left,

"Hey! You!"

"That's my exit cue!" Tala broke into a run and rushed toward the open door being pursued by two men with machine guns. Tala hit the dock at a break neck run and dove into the water with amazing speed and swam underneath the pier. Gunfire pierced the water and skidded past Tala in the water. The two shooters abandoned their attempt at killing him and walked away. The red head surfaced underneath the wooden dock still listening and decided it would be safe enough to peer over the dock edge. He looked up and spotted something that made his heart sink. A young black haired man was being shoved into a small Buick car at gunpoint and an older image of the same man was slipping into the other side of the car. He sighed softly and watched as the car doors shut and a small caravan of a huge semi truck trailer pulled out of the ship yard with two Buick cars following behind, one carrying the precious cargo that belonged to Tala's heart.

So the chase begins.

(A/N: Okay well um… maybe a weak ending and not my best chapter but to make you not so pissed I leave you with this image. A very sexy Tala without a shirt on covered in light colored grease making him very hard to hug but oh so flexible. Happy? Good. Now this chapter was extremely long but now you all need to know that this story is drawing to a close. There should only be about two chapters left but considering I am swamped with schoolwork I have no idea how or when I will update. Damn… another long ass author note. Okay, see you guys later and be kind and review. Thanks!)

**_Woflover7 Howls At Moon_**


	14. Down to Earth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: okay its that time again for me to have updated. Um sorry if the last chapter was boring but this one should be a bit better. More action but still the same romance. Okay time to get this show on the road. Once more I apologize if the last chapter was not my best but that's why I love you cause you read on anyway. (Hugs random members of the audience) Thank you! Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 14: Down to Earth **_

After stealing a pair of fresh clothes and gun from an unlucky guard on the skip dock and then commandeering a sky colored car, Tala pursued the convoy that had carried away his Rei for some unknown purpose. Tala drove like a maniac from the shipyard down into town, oddly enough drawing no attention from police patrols he had spotted in numerous places. The car ripped around throughout the city he called home until he found the highway and sped away in the greatest of all chases he had ever taken part in. As he raced down the highway, swerving wildly in between cars to catch up with his quarry, he noticed that through the mountains the sun was rising. The soft golden rays were cutting through the jags of the rugged mountain ranges and piercing the last remnants of night leading the day into a perfect start almost as grand as the pursuit he now gave. The only problem no was that from his position in traffic he couldn't see were his quarry was. Suddenly to his left he could see a small off ramp that would lead to a parallel county road going up onto a small ridge edge overlooking the highway. It appeared that it lead on for some distance and would provide a good look out spot for at least a long enough time for him to spot his target. And a moment was all he needed. 

Tala sped the car up the off ramp after weaving from one lane of the free way to the opposite side and made his way to the farthest side of the levy so that he could view the highway in its entirety. He looked about for a moment and saw in the farthest distance, almost on the horizon of a hill, a large eighteen wheeler truck being closely tailed by two black cars. Tala smiled knowing that had to be his prey. The car surged forward as Tala shifted into another gear hoping to make the car just that much faster. But suddenly as he did he noticed that the temperature gage was raging and that it was to the hottest reading it could be at. He looked up and saw smoke beginning to seep from the hod of his car. He cursed it and still pushed the car until the gage for the temperature was outside its boundary and threatened to pop off its base.

He pulled off to the side of the road and jumped from the front seat and rushed to see if the engine was salvable. The hood popped open and poured smoke from the engine and receiving a hard kick from Tala's very frustrated foot. The red head cursed the car loudly and looked around for a solution.

He snarled at the situation and found abruptly that his voice was covered by a plane engine's roar. Tala stared up toward the sound and saw a small "puddle-jumper" flying over head seeming to come closer to the ground in a gentle descent. Tala smiled at the gliding sight and decided it would be his next ticket to catch up with his quarry. The red head crashed into a thicket of trees nearest to the road in an attempt to pursue the plane.

Tala chased the metal bird of the sky continuing to glide downward into the land behind the mountain ridges seemingly promising Tala any other person a false hope but to the transporter a trophy for his diligent persistence. The red head ran at his utter most speed with his lungs begging for release from such painful duty of keeping the body alive. His breath came in aching gasps, his legs pumping swiftly, his muscles agonized by the work the did so that he could continue on but he didn't care. None of his pain mattered. The only thing that mattered or that seemed to weigh into his heart was the thought of his Rei. The bright golden eyes of his kind loving Rei. The only thing that mattered was that he got to Rei and if couldn't save him at least see him one more time. Or die trying.

The transporter crashed over the ridges and through the trees until he saw the plane land just over a treeline on the opposite side of a large field. Tala ran through the field through the trees and found a small farm with a landing strip and a small plane sitting in a lonesome manner to the farthest end of the landing strip while a farmer walked toward a barn. Slowing from a run, Tala jogged up toward the farmer and received a very warmhearted welcome from the older man.

"Good morning." The farmer said as Tala approached.

"Morning." Tala replied coughing a little as his lungs tried to verbally thank him for slowing down. The farmer paused to look him over and waited to see what Tala wanted.

"I'm looking to do a little sight seeing." Tala stated simply glancing at the ground then back at the pilot expectantly. The pilot farmer shook his head.

"Boy does this look like a tourist business?" His steel eyes accused Tala of being a fool. Without skipping a beat, Tala removed the gun he had stolen from his pocket and pointed it at the farmer and smiled before saying,

"Boy, does it look like I'm a tourist?"

(Minutes later)

The plane soared through the air gracefully and found its way easily back to the highway, flowing along the traffic vein like a hawk searching for an average field mouse. Tala sat in the cockpit with a pair of binoculars staring downward in search of his target. Though all the cars looked like objects from the classic Frogger game he could still pick up colors and length, spotting his quarry finally after a ten-minute search. Tala suddenly set the goggles down and pulled out his wallet. He placed a fifty dollar thank you down in the co-pilot seat and asked,

"Do you have parachutes?"

"I do. Why?"

"This is my stop." He said simply and walked toward the back of the plane and found the parachute store. He pulled one out and examined it quickly seeing that it appeared to be okay, Tala made his way toward the door.

"Thanks mister." Tala shouted back loudly and without another word Tala threw open the door and leapt out into open air. He was falling or perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps the ground was rushing up to him. But any way he looked at it, things were all coming down to earth.

(Meanwhile)

The car was silent as they proceeded down the highway, their careful and relaxed pursuit of the huge eighteen-wheeler. As they drove sometimes the black cars that carried them would switch positions behind the eighteen wheeler. The members of the first car could see those in the second car while the second car could see the first. The first car carried three henchmen with a very content looking Max Mizuhara. In the second car were two men of the same suit, black hair and golden eyes with one older than the other, surrounded by henchmen similar to those in the first car. Rei, in the second sitting ever so quite and till next to his father, thought to himself silently about how things had evolved to this moment.

Rei had tried to save them, his people, family and friends, from his lying hell spawn of a Father and failed miserably. He tried to correct his failure with another attempt to trade himself for their safety and that still had not been enough. Then the one person who had shown him actual love and loyalty sacrificed himself for Rei's final attempt to free his captured loved ones and still to no prevail. He was a complete and utter failure in every aspect of what had happened these past few days and what's more he was no closer to helping his people than he was when he had first found out this trafficking of human life plot. He hated himself for his failure and he absolutely hated the man sitting next to him for everything he had done. But the quiet seemed to drown out his hatred to quiet rebellion and left t ponder his own hatred in absolute silent rage.

Suddenly the quiet was shattered by a scratchy radio transmission to the driving henchmen.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"You need to see this."

All eyes went to the window and two words came from every mouth in the two cars at the same time.

"Holy Shit!"

(Meanwhile)

Tala had pulled the cord just in time and was now gliding down through the air toward the eighteen-wheeler, flowing along the highway like a hovering bird. He soared calmly above his quarry ready to dive in like a hungry hawk and decided for a moment which vehicle he would take first. He smiled with hard determination. Take the king first and the rest will fall. The semi truck looked as king size as they come.

Tala forced the parachute to take a rough edged turn and slowly descended toward the eighteen wheeler trailer gliding slowly behind the truck. The wind rustled the parachute roughly and made him jostle roughly in the wind's grasp. Finally Tala touched down on the trailer roof and found that his legs were watery underneath him. He gained his land legs in a few minutes and began to rid himself of the large parachute and casting it off to the side of the road. A few cars screeched their horns as the chute surpassed them on the road. Tala didn't care cause he was putting his plan in motion. The greatest instinct, control.

Tala walked forward atop the moving truck and made his way toward the cab of the truck.

(Meanwhile)

Rei smiled largely as he saw the red headed parachutist land atop the truck in front of them. The cat-eyed man whispered something only he could hear and listened to his father let off a string of curses.

"I don't care how that bastard got back but I want him dead…' Sao began to scream orders at his henchmen in Chinese causing Rei to have to stifle laughter. But his laughter was silenced by a sharp smack across the face. Rei gave a cry of shock as the hand made contact with his cheek.

"Shut it! Or I will give you the best damn lesson of tuck and roll in your worthless life." Sao cried loudly in a powerful commanding rage. Rei cowered away from his father and turned his attention back to Tala who was almost out of sight atop the trailer. Rei whispered to himself so no one else could hear,

"Please, Tala be careful."

(Meanwhile)

Tala jumped down in between the cab of the truck and the trailer out of reach of the fierce wind. He looked around and saw that there was a door to the back of the cab and it was unlocked. He smiled. The red head retrieved the gun from his waistline and cocked it. Tala pulled the door open but could not enter the cab because suddenly he was jerked backward and thrown against the iron wall of the cab. Tala gasped as he hit the cab harshly and lost the wind in his lungs.

Tala had barely enough time to get his wind back when he caught a fist in his hand meant for his jaw. The red head struck back and put the man down with a fast double punch to the gut and hard fist to the nose.

As Tala recovered from the throw another assailant came forward on the attack from the side of the cab, gun blazing. Tala ducked to the side of the cab riding dangerously near the door of the cab in shelter from the bullet rain but ended up in the rushing wind. He clung to the metal cab for a long moment contemplating his next move. But the best moves are made on the move.

Tala scooted toward the cab door on the driver's side trying hard not to lose his balance or slip on the slick surface of his foothold. He had only taken a few steps when another round of gunfire was unleashed upon him. Tala cast a quick look over his shoulder and watched with stun as two bodyguards hung outside of their windows with pistols aimed at him. Tala pulled forth the gun he had used and fired a few rounds back. The guards ducked providing Tala enough time to escape further towards the cab.

The red head arrived at the cab door and tapped the window with his gun. The driver looked at him with stun and tried too late to lock the door. Tala shot through the window, hitting the man in his shoulder and causing him to jerk the steering wheel roughly. The truck swerved wildly and nearly threw Tala from the cab side. Swiftly, Tala jerked the door open and shoved the bleeding but semi unconscious driver into the passenger seat. Tala took control of the truck and pulled it down onto a small nearby dirt road bouncing it wildly along the path. The two Buick cars followed.

The driver came fully into motion and tried to spring an attack but Tala caught him first. Tala with one hand keeping the truck steady on course fought back with his free hand and ended up knocking the ex driver out of the cab and sending him sprawling out onto the dirt outside. The truck bounced along down the rugged dirt road until coming to a screeching halt half way back to the original highway when one tire hit hard on a rough edge. The tire gave and left the titan of the road helpless and Tala as well.

As the truck lumbered to a halt Tala saw that for some reason only one of the cars was now behind them but the pursuing car was closing in. Tala slid over in the seat and climbed out of the opposite side of the cab and jumped down into the dirt. He began to sneak around toward the backside of the truck trying to decide exactly what he was going to do but got no further when he was suddenly met with a hard fist in the jaw. He had forgotten the gunman who had been hiding in between the trailer and cab.

"Miss me?' the gunman taunted as Tala recovered from the dazing punch. Tala whirled to his feet and snarled at his attacker.

"Surprisingly no." Tala stated truthfully and watched to see what his attacker would do next.

"Ha! Come on… you know you missed…'

"Miss this!" Tala lunged forward as he shouted those words and gave a harsh punch into the man's nose knocking him out easily. As the man gave a shocked cry falling back to the ground and passed out Tala stood over him and gave a snort of contempt.

"Cocky idiot."

Tala ran onward towards the back of the truck and was met by two new patient assailants. One appeared with a dawn dagger and the other with a pair of brass knuckles. Both edged closer and Tala waited for their next move.

(Meanwhile)

The first car sped off down the dirt road after the eighteen wheeler truck at a y-crossed dirt road. The Buick Sao Kon and Rei Kon rode in began to follow the others. Suddenly Rei's father yelled at the driving henchmen in Chinese,

"No wait! Turn off here and go around. We'll head them off." Sao yelled tersely and watched his driver give nod of understanding before turning down the other y-section of the road. Rei shot his father an odd look and saw him wring his hands in a most peculiar fashion, the way old villains in old black and white movies did. The golden eyes of the older Kon suddenly looked over at him and saw his confusion.

"Your friend won't get away this time, Rei." Sao assured giving Rei a soft pat on his knee. Rei gasped with horror and suddenly felt heat build up inside of him. Fire built in his heart at the thought of his demon like father even scratching Tala.

Memories of Tala and Rei flooded through the younger Kon's mind in flash and sweet waves of love, adding sparked kindling to the fire building in the young man's chest. A lasting remembrance of a soft kiss from Tala flooded his senses and also added to the burning hatred Rei could feel. All of it rushed him faster in a growing heat and blazed wildly inside of Rei's chest. Rei suddenly let the blaze consume him and in an outraged scream Rei reached out and let his hand strike his father in a hard punch, leaving a darkening bruise on the older man's jaw line.

Sao let a shocked careful hand rub his jaw tenderly before he gave a stunned look at his son.

"Did you just… hit your father?" Sao asked in slight bewilderment, his golden eyes brightly shinning with amazed wonder. Rei said nothing but continued to snarl darkly at the man who called himself his father. Time passed for a moment and even the car chase they partook in was forgotten and the focus was on the pair staring each other down. Suddenly all came back to the present no longer in slow motion and Sao smiled oddly at his son. Sao balled his fist in the blink of an eye and struck Rei hard in the face, earning a soft dribble of blood from the younger man's nose. Rage was in his eyes but it suddenly melted to a fatherly calm and understanding that was absolutely hypocritical of what had just happened.

"Rei, son, I know you care about this… fellow but trust me daddy knows best. Now be a good boy or share your friend's fate!" Another hard punch to the jaw caused more blood to seep from his nose. Rei snarled at his father and watched the eyes spark with interest.

"Oh calm down son, everything will be over and back to normal shortly. Just be patient."

(Meanwhile)

Tala took down both assailants but hadn't got much further than a step when a new shadow appeared in front of him. The red head looked up at the shadow and saw with disgust the man who had hindered him the last time. A blue haired, blue eyed man who had been named Tyson.

"Hello Transporter."

"Hello Tyson."

"Good to see you got out of jail so easily."

"No one said it was easy." Tala smiled at the thought of Kai hanging onto his seat like there was a vacuum atop the car.

"I never said…' Tyson began but was cut off by Tala's sharp reply.

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

No more words were spoken and the two clashed. Fists flying and daring dodges with amazing sweeps continued on a fierce struggle between two talented warriors of the new age with old talent. Their battle raged on and for a long time it seemed no one would win until Tala did the oldest trick he knew. In an amazing show of speed and flexibility, Tala flipped backwards, reached up his feet to the neck of his attacker, threw his assailant over him to where he landed hard on his back and flopped to the ground like a dying animal to tired to carry on. Then swiftly Tala did a flip upwards and gave Tyson a hard kick to the gut, the same strength he had received from his earlier encounter, and caused the attacker to gasp desperately for air before blacking out. Tala smiled at his triumph and then came back to his original plot. He had to find Rei.

Tala ran forward and found the Buick, still running, waiting at the back of the truck. If Rei's car had proceeded on he would need this car to catch up. The red head went over to it and slid into the driver seat but had gotten no further as to shut the door when suddenly he heard a gun cock against his head.

"Hello there, Tala."

Tala growled and returned the welcome with a half-snarl half-word.

"Max."

(A/N: well that's chap 14 for you. One more chapter left people. And it's a doozie but probably won't be nearly as long as this one. Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope to hear your comments besides quiet murmuring. Review me damn it! And if you want to cuss me out for screwing up on something and feel too embarrassed to write it on a review then email me and complain. I don't care. See you soon with the grand finale! R&R my loyal friends. Bu bye!)

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**_


	15. Right Direction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: all right my friends. This is it… the final chapter. I hope it pleases you. Enjoy!)

_**Chapter 15: Right Direction **_

Max shoved the gun a little harder against Tala's skull and made the red head flinch.

"Get up." Max ordered and made Tala open the door and quickly followed him out from his place in the back seat. Tala stood perfectly still and waited for max to make a command or move.

"Walk." The sound of Max's voice was calm and absolutely cold as he addressed the red head. Tala walked forward with the point of gun at his back steering him in whatever directions his captor wished him to go. Suddenly the gun moved away from his back and Tala felt Max's voice come forward again in that same icy chill.

"Turn around."

Tala slowly faced Max and watched the blonde blue eyed man stare him down fiercely. The blue eyes, intense as a cold fire, seemed to eat through the moment like acid on sugar. Tala stared back his own eyes impatient to move on but steady as he watched his captor.

Max stared at him darkly but almost sadly when he suddenly said,

"You… you Tala are the best of warriors so there for I will let you die doing what you do best. I will kill you fighting because you made me kill my best man. Bryan was the best man I had ever known but you made me kill him. For that I will kill you. Prepare to fight and go to hell you bastard." Max who had been holding the gun at his side suddenly tossed it away toward his left causing it to kick up small puff of dust as it landed with a thud on the ground. Tala knowing this was sign for him to abandon all weapons and become what he was by nature, also threw his gun out to the same direction. The blonde rolled his neck causing it to crack as the muscles popped before he assumed a fighting stance.

"I made you do nothing, Max. That is your fault that you had to kill whoever it was…'

"Bryan!"

"Bryan…' Tala stated simply, "I never made you kill him nor did I kill him there for you have no right to brand me with that burden. You killed him, not me. So blame no one other than yourself."

"Liar! You forced my hand. Now die for it!" Max lunged forward on the attack and threw the first punch. Tala, trained to be calm in battle, dodged the fist and landed him with an equally forced blow but this one making an actual strike. His fist made contact with Max's lower lip and sent the man flying backwards.

Max sat up and with another wild battle cry and lunged forward on the attack. Tala dodged him again but still received his attack. A harsh fist met his jaw and another his shoulder blade. Tala bent backward and with an upward kick caught Max in the stomach. Max again went sprawling out in the dirt but recovered quickly, a fiery plot unfurling.

Grabbing up a bit of sand into his palm, Max stood with both hands balled up ready to strike. His knuckles seemed to turn ashen white as the readied themselves for the assault. Tala waited. The blonde lunged and punched Tala easily with his left before scattering his sandy right hand into the red head's blue eyes. Tala snarled and swept back blindly at his assailant though not to be rewarded accept with painful blindness.

Tala tried desperately to dodge the attacker but could not and only succeeded in finding the ground with a rough thud after getting hit harshly by his attacker. The red head swiped vainly at his eyes finding no cure to the pain in his eyes but managed to turn himself more toward the light hoping to read shadows if he could not read the true image. He could. Max's shadow overtook him within moments.

Max came to stand over him but just as the blonde had pressed his foot down onto Tala's chest, the red head forced his body vertical while his shoulders were still pinned and wrapped his feet around his attacker's neck. Tala turned one foot and pushed with the other causing a natural rotation of the neck at an unhealthy rate bringing out a sudden scream from Max as a loud sickening crack echoed out from the man's spine. The body wen rag doll and fell forward to land next to the red head and through his blurred vision he could clearly see that the blonde Max lay beside him ever still, his neck twisted unnaturally.

(I tried to make that as quick as possible so don't be mad at me Max lovers.)

Tala sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes, finally getting the sand from his vision, and stared around at the scene. The sky was calm and soft colored and the shadow of the truck behind him already cooled the sand to the point of being a dirt bed for him to lie in. Tala wanted so badly to rest now but knew he wasn't finished. Rei was still waiting for him. Rei still needed him. He wouldn't stop till he got Rei back. Tala stood wearily and walked over toward were the guns lay, he stooped to get it but suddenly was halted by a car screeching forward in the dirt and braking directly in front of him. The red head went to react but couldn't for a new gun was already at his head.

"Don't move! Or I'll blow your damn head off!" Tala looked up and saw the mirror image of Rei standing before him and recognized him to be Sao Kon. Tala remained still but had to pull all control into play when suddenly,

"Tala! Tala!" Rei's scream was ear piercing and heart clenching for all Tala wanted to do was take the small form of his lover into his arms and never let go. Rei was screaming and jumping wildly but in the grasp of some brute's arms. Rei looked awful as he was brought around the back edge of the car. His soft eyes were wild and hysteric. His perfect lips were bruised and cut. A dark bruise was forming on one cheek just under the eye. His nose was bleeding. Tala felt absolute rage build inside him at the sight of his Rei so beaten.

"Rei…' Tala began but could go no further with words as Sao hauled him to his feet. Sao kept the gun squarely at the back of his head. Rei snapped something at his father in Chinese and earned a very dark look from his father.

"Mr. Transporter and I will be having a talk." Sao sated to a guard and then looked at Rei as a new guard came to stand with them. "If he tries to run… shoot him." Sao ordered.

Rei's eyes went wide with shock and Tala just about died of heart failure. Rei tried to make a desperate leap for Tala but the two guards caught him and began to drag him away. Tala watched and let his heart go out to him, knowing he could do nothing. Getting himself killed would not help Rei any and he prayed Rei did nothing stupid to earn him death.

"Hands above your head." Sao ordered. Tala obeyed leniently, his arms aching desperately from the last hours of the chase. Sao put the gun a little harder to Tala's head and urged him on. "Walk forward."

Tala did and followed the gun as it steered him through a mysterious path up the ridges of mini mountains. They walked for a few minutes until they found themselves at a cliff edge. Sao urged him forward to the very verge and pulled away from around. Tala turned and face Sao who was standing a few paces back holding the gun aimed at his head.

"I don't know how a bastard like you ended up with my son but I won't stand for it. You're just another obstacle in my way and I will overcome you."

"You won't change what your son is. Rei is strong. He isn't like you."

"He's more like me than he knows and all he needs is a push in the _right_ direction. And I will change him but you won't be around to see it."

"A step in the right direction is a step away from you." Tala said coolly.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly from off in the distance of the far forestry ranges a gun shot echoed and Rei's scream bounced off the walls of the mountains in a dreaded tale of the death cry.

Tala felt his heart snap in half. The red head looked off toward the direction of the cry and then back at Sao. Sao was staring with bewilderment off into nothing, his eyes showing a small twinge of pain and sorrow.

"I guess he won't get a chance to go the right direction after all… No matter." Sao's eyes lost all emotion and went back to the emotionless monster that was to be Tala's executioner. Tala remained hard set in face but broken on the inside.

"Turn around." Sao order, cocking the gun.

"I'd rather see it coming." Tala said sternly and calmly, his rage melted to hopeless hatred. He would have his murderer see the hatred in his eyes in his last moments. He waited. Sao cocked his head to the side and smiled darkly at him.

"Your choice. Good-bye, Transporter."

Tala readied himself to find eternal rest and be reunited with his Rei ready, so ready, to slip away and be with the one person that could make him be happy. Sao squeezed the trigger slowly.

A gunshot echoed out in a loud roar.

Tala's body jarred with shock.

Everything froze in time itself. The wind was dead, the sun went cold, and the world was still. Then everything came back into play.

Sao's content smile faded, Tala looked himself over with amazement before looking up bewildered. The would-be executioner looked down and moved his suit jacket aside to reveal a darkening red splotch. Sao fell forward with a surprised thud and revealed the real shooter.

Rei.

Rei stood calmly a few feet away, very much alive, a smoking gun in his hand. Tala didn't move. The gun lowered and Rei suddenly looked very weary and old. Tala questioned him with nothing but a confused stare.

"He was a _bastard_…but he was still my father." Rei's voice broke just as he let the gun drop heavily from his hand and his lead-weighted hand go to hide his face. Tala carefully sidestepped Sao's lifeless body and made his way to his distraught Rei. He put his hand on Rei's shoulder afraid Rei might pull away from him but the small man plunged himself into his arms and cried harder. Tala rubbed Rei's back softly and squeezed the smaller man who clung so desperately to him. Rei calmed a little but tears still ravaged the younger man's face. Tala wiped at the tears softly with his callused thumb and kissed his forehead. Rei smiled sadly and hugged him tighter.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Tala whispered into the man's ear holding him closely rocking him side to side gently. Rei nestled his head in Tala's neck and rubbed softly the small of the red head's back.

"I missed you more than you know." Rei said softly, his words muffled by the sturdy shoulder.

Tala sighed as he hugged him, "I know… I missed you too." Rei pulled back slightly and lovingly stared up into Tala's blue eyes, the golden orbs red from crying but no longer shedding tears. Tala smiled.

Tala kissed his lover softly in a content embrace and just enjoyed holding his Rei once more. Rei returned the kiss and drifted happily in the arms of the one person that seemed to make himself complete. A soft wind wrapped them together and gifted them with wings to float away into sweet oblivion.

After a small time of passing time in soft embrace Tala pulled back from Rei and gave a content sigh.

"You know… I think we need a phone. We're going to have to call for back up."

Tala pushed his hand down into his pocket and retrieved a cell phone. Rei gave him an odd look but decided not to ask where he had gotten it.

Tala flipped open the phone and dialed a number very quickly, waited for a moment, then hung up.

"What happened? No service?" Rei asked.

"No… I'm signaling for Kai. When you dial 911 and hang up the receiver automatically traces it to where the call was made.That gives us about half an hour till the cops get here." (usefull trick when caught in a bad moment but a very bad prnak call)

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Just wait, I suppose." Tala stated but clasped Rei's hand and began to lead him down the dirt pathway, the right step towards the right direction home.

(Later)

"Well, well, well… You did it and you're still alive!" Kai laughed as he walked forward through the swarm of cops that now invaded the "crime scene". Tala, arm in arm with Rei, laughed back and replied with a sly answer,

"Yeah and with…' Tala looked at his watch and snickered, "Seven hours to spare."

"Yeah well… before we count all this is evidence for _your_ side let's open up that trailer." Kai smiled and led the two through the crowd to the back of the truck and everything went quiet. All the police wanted to see if this vigilante of the French countryside had proven his innocence. Kai took a crowbar from one of the police car trunks and went to the large iron doors. The older man cracked the doors open and caused the doors to swing back with a loud groan and all that could be seen was darkness on the inside. Kai looked in and nothing happened, absolute silence.

Rei's voice spoke up as he came to stand at the opening, his natural language with soft caress to any who heard it. Suddenly a small voice rose up from the back and Tala, standing close by, saw a child's form rise up.

"Rei?"

The golden eyes of Rei sparked brightly at the sound of the voice and his arms opened up widely to the faceless child. The dark form came forward and hopped down into Rei's open arms. Rei swung the child lovingly in a circle before hugging him tightly. Kai stepped forward again and shinned a flashlight into the darkness revealing many people huddled together just inside the dark shadow of the trailer wall. Kai assisted the people out of the prison while Tala went to stand at the Rei's side.

"Rei neko." The little boy shouted with glee as Rei continued to swing him around, "Are we going home now?" Rei stopped swinging the boy and hugged him tightly, looking over his shoulder at Tala while he did so.

"Yes brother… we are going home now."

(Later)

"Tala?" Rei asked softly from his slouched rest in Tala's arms from the backseat of a cop car. The sun, almost gone from the sky, cast gentle rays down onto them from its perch just atop the opposite mountain ridge. Tala looked down at Rei gently and very contently,

"Yeah?"

"You know I have to go home for a while now, right? For my brother." Rei turned slightly in Tala's arms to half face, half rest in his lover's arms.

"I know."

"Will you wait for me?" Rei's golden eyes were now looking back into Tala's sky blue eyes. Tala began to laugh, hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Rei… I went through hell and high water to come to your rescue. I needed you back. Rei not only will I wait for you so that you can sort everything out at home, I'm coming with you."

Rei's eyes went wide.

"You're… you're coming with me?"

"Unless of course you don't want me to." Tala said allowing a small glimpse of worry come into his blue eyes. Rei smiled and a tear slipped down his face before he crushed himself to Tala's body.

"No… I want you with me. I'm just… surprised that, even after all this, you'd get up and leave everything for me." Rei hugged tighter to Tala and suddenly felt him squeeze back.

"Rei… I love you more than you know."

"I know." Rei said, his words muffled into his lover's shoulder.

"Do you?" Tala asked calmly.

Rei pulled back from him so he could stare directly at the blue eyes and nodded.

"Prove it." Tala slyly purred to Rei. Rei smiled at him and kissed him gently. Tala encircled the smaller man's waist and brought him back into his arms. Rei lay atop Tala carefully and without knowing it was soon whisked away into sleep by the serenity the two shared.

(A/N: all right well that was the final chapter but due to much nagging on the part of my good friend Arsinen, who by the waywrites awesome stories thatI insist you go read, wantedan epilogue I shall be writing one and it will be posted shortly after I post this. I hope you enjoyed this story and also I thank you all for reading. R&R and look for my epilogue soon.)

_**Woflover7 Howls At Moon**_


	16. Epilogue: Restless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything from The Transporter.

**Summary: **Tala Martin (Yes, Beyblade fans I know that's not his last name), the world's best professional transporter, lives by his own rules in his own precise game of life but when the rules are broken things turn around and leave the transporter to play a new sort of game. (I really do suck at summaries)

YAOI! (Tala x Rei. No flames for you have been warned.)

(A/N: sniff… sniff… okay well this is it. This is my last update for this story. I sincerely hope you liked it and hope to see my reviewers later. Now here's the epilogue. Also there shall be one final LEMON in this so if you don't want to read it just skip down to the author note for a final announcement. Thanks and enjoy!)

This takes place 2 years after chapter 15.

**_Epilogue: Restless_**

A lone figure walked along the beach shore, the steady rhythm of the ocean mimicking the earth's heartbeat. The crash of waves on the sandy shore seemed to sing softly to the figure, luring him to the crisp waters stretching ever out to the horizon. The lonesome figure paused in his quiet pilgrimage to nowhere and stared out to the alluring blue nighttime waters, a wisp of moonlight skittering across its surface. The wind suddenly danced along from the water and took the pilgrim up into a fiery tornado of wild wind.

The figure, ever silent, breathed deep of the fresh wind and opened his arms taking every ounce of its strength into himself. When the wind subsided and fell away back into the ocean it came from a new something caught the attention of the journeyman.

Footsteps ever so soft on the sand, quiet breathing in a steady rhythm and a luring smell to drive even the calm wild. The pilgrim waited until the owner of such power was closer before attacking.

In a furious attack, the loner pinned his amusing prey down in the sand with fierce kiss to the other's lips. One flustered by the attack struggled in the other's grasp weakly until the other released them.

"Tala! You frightened the hell out of me!" the alluring person scolded as his attacker released him.

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't sneak up on people, Rei." The other teased sitting up beside his muse.

"Never mind that…' Rei's voice softened, " Tala, what are you doing out here? Its three in the morning, do you know that?"

"I know but I was restless and you weren't up so I went for a walk." Tala answered weakly

"Well of course I wasn't up. What the hell would posses me to be up at three in the morning? Especially after such a… busy night." Rei finished the sentence in a sly tone giving Tala an interesting look. Tala looked back over at him and chuckled.

"Remind me what kept us so busy?"

"This."

Rei surprised Tala with a soft kiss that seemingly trailed off into a content sigh. Tala kissed him back and let his hands rub over Rei warm body. They paused and Rei let a gentle hand touch Tala's cheek with leading promise.

"Come back to bed, please Tala. It's too cold when you're not with me."

Tala nodded and stood pulling the smaller man upwith him, both walking arm-in-arm back to the newly rebuilt house, the same place where the burned one had been. It had taken one year to rebuild it but the result had been worth the wait.

The new house stood like the old one, two stories tall with the same old chateau look but now with a small porch edition and patio on the western side of the house. Not far from the house the garage had also been rebuilt, now housing two new cars instead of one.

Tala, who had return a little earlier than Rei so he could help with the construction of the new house, did have to admit it looked a lot better than his old house though the other had been fairly well kept. Rei had returned a short time later after sorting out arrangements for his family, much to his brother's dislike. And since that time the two had been living here in their home, together.

They ascended the stairs together carefully and found themselves barely inside the door when they were back in each other's arms, both pulling the other towards the bedroom in haste. They had just reached the bedroom door as clothes began to fall mysteriously to the floor and in a whirl of feverish want both fell to the bed panting in a lusting way that no one else could possibly know or feel.

(LEMON begins here)

In moments the lover's were holding their naked bodies close to one another and no more words could be said as cool lips were pressed to smoldering skin in an impatient loving caress that only the restless knew. Careful hands explored the fiery skin and traveled to lands distant but exciting.

Slowly but furiously, Tala lay Rei down to the bed and massaged his lover's temptation, the length already hardened and hot. Tala, being massaged by Rei's cautious hand, kissed at Rei's neck being careful to avoid the love bite from their previous encounter. The heated tender skin of the collarbone gave off amusing aroma to the lover who searched for a need to be quenched.

Tala nipped slowly at the skin and at the small lobe of the ear while Rei moaned calmly in response to the caressing touches as he ran his wandering hands along the red head's spine.

Rei's sex began to throb painfully and he thought he might burst for a moment as Tala suddenly cover his length in kisses.

"Tala please… no teasing…' Rei gasped as a small pleasure wave coursed through him and sent shivers throughout his body. Tala smiled and kissed Rei with an exploring kiss before letting his hand travel to the bedside table drawer. He reached inside and found a lubricant tube. Thankfully uncapped, Tala squirted a large amount of the contents into his hand and covered his hard length in it, shivering with a groan as the cool substance touched his burning skin.

Tala positioned himself at Rei's tight entrance and pushed softly at the opening feeling Rei tense up even after so many nights together. Rei was panting hard and squirming with impatience on the sheets below them. Tala ran his hand along Rei's cheekbone softly as he spoke in satin words,

"Take it easy baby… loosen up for me."

Rei sighed and tossed a little more and spread his legs for Tala to have room. Tala smiled and moved his hand to prop himself up easier and positioned himself again. Slowly he slid in to the entrance and felt Rei shudder as he was filled completely.

"Tala…"

"Patience baby…" Tala whispered into the small man's ear as he gave time for adjusting. Rei, though appreciating the time, was still utterly impatient. Rei grinded against Tala slowly and proved that he was ready earning a smile from Tala. Slowly with steady rhythm, Tala began to thrust into Rei, pulling out to the head and pushing into the hilt.

"Mmm… faster Tala..."

Tala obeyed by thrusting a bit harder and picking up the pace. Each thrust began to hit a harder tempo, loving fury as the thrusts began to gain power. Rei, less than an innocent bystander, who had been moaning now, began to buck his hips and grind against the thrust he was given. The pace quickened as Rei begged for more in soft whimpers and whines. As the pace continued Rei felt the heat within him grow unbearable and throb within him madly.

"Uh… more Tala…"

Rei bucked and clutched at the sheets in an attempt to prepare himself for the big wave. And Tala feeling himself nearing his end, he clutched at the sheets as well and began to move at a break neck pace.

Suddenly Rei gave a half-laugh half-scream of pleasure as a wave of absolute utopia broke over his small form while he seemingly fell victim to a minor seizure and passed into useless weary heaviness. At the same time Tala cam into Rei with a final thrust and seemed to taste of heaven before collapsing from his starlit perch to lay heavily aside his lover on the silky sheets.

(End of LEMON)

Both panted heavily as Tala pulled himself free of Rei and then lay heavily on his side next to Rei, a lead weighted hand stroking gently along Rei's cheek. Rei smiled at the red head, tired love aglow in both sets of eyes. With weak effort, Rei turn over and pressed himself against Tala's bare sculpted chest. Tala pulled Rei closer and hugged him softly before the Rei's breathing became a steady deep whisper of night and he slipped away into the arms of Morpheus.

Tala remained awake though, his blue eyes softly gazing into the darkness, secretly mesmerized by the beauty of his sleeping lover. Time passed and Tala still remained vigilant over his lover's sleep until dawn. Tala looked over his shoulder and watched the fresh blaze of sunlight trailing through the window.

Slowly Tala rose from the bed and went to stand at the window, his icy eyes gazing out into the bright golden sun just on the ocean horizon, looking like a fiery ball rising from a watery grave. The beautiful blaze of the fire star growing on the land and sea left him in quiet awe as he stared at its glorious gleam. Tala smiled at the golden light and turned his gaze back to his sleeping lover, the small form still curled quietly in the folds of an askew blanket.

Retrieving a fresh pair of clothes, Tala walked out of the room and into the kitchen in search of some food but had no time.

The cell phone he had left on the counter suddenly rang loudly, his ringer blaring the song of Nickleback's Photograph. Tala sighed and grabbed up the phone answering it with slight hesitation.

"Hello?" Tala asked quietly but conveying slight annoyance for a caller this early in the morning.

"I need a transporter." Said a dark voice on the other line.

Tala sighed, holdingthe phone away from his mouth so he couldn't be heard, as he cast a longing look to the bedroom. _So much for having the day off._

Tala held the phone back up and answered coolly,

"I'm listening."

(A/N: okay well that's it… that's the end! I hope the lemon was to your taste. Okay well despite the fact that there are 2 Transporter movies I only did this one cause I've only seen this one. If I see the other I might write a sequel but you tell me if you'd even care to read another one of these before I put my time of writing into it. Okay well do me the final right of reviewing. Thanks so much for reading so I'll see you later. R&R.)

_**P.S. --**_

I will be writing a new story soon that I'm fairly sure I will call… _The Tiger Lord._ This will be another Tala x Rei fiction that is to be a romance fantasy. Here's a run down…

Tala, a fierce hunter with one hell of a reputation, goes searching for a new more fierce prey to test himself against. Bryan, a rival hunter to Tala, enlightens our favorite red head about a Tiger Lord in the forests of China that is said to be more animal than man. Rei, a half-man half-beast who lives with and protects the tigers of China, meets Tala and tries to teach him that not all creatures of the forest are just a new trophy to hang on the wall. The three meet in the wilderness in an age-old conflict that in which only one can win but all compete. The game is survival. Who will win?

Sound interesting? Well review me and say whether or not you'd read it. If enough people like the idea I will write. If no then that saves me time to write something else.

From your favorite writing wolf with my fondest farewell and loving thanks…

_**Wolflover7 Howls At Moon**_


End file.
